Emma
by julie20007
Summary: This is the prequel to My Version Of the Christmas Invasion, this is basically how they got married and Emma's birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I thought that it would be about time that I started the prequel to My version of the Christmas Invasion, it will be called Emma and will be a sort of AU to Evolution of a relationship in the fact that Rose and the Doctor got together at the end of Dalek, instead of at the end of Father's day.**

Rose and the Doctor were alone in the control room of the Tardis as as soon as they had entered the Tardis, Rose had shown Adam to his room and returned to talk to the Doctor about what the Dalek had said.

"Doctor, what did the Dalek mean when it said that I was the woman you love?" she asked

"I do love you, Rose, but we can't" the Doctor told her

"I love you, Doctor and you know, if we don't do anything about our feelings, it'll hurt me more than not knowing." she reasoned

The Doctor still wasn't convinced. He thought for a few minutes about how he'd feel in her shoes, and he decided that he'd feel exactly the same as she would. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. "Ok, say we give us a go." he started "What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"We make it work." she answered

He grinned down at her and then he kissed her.

**Well that's only the prologue, the next chapter will be after Father's Day as this will not be like the episodes except for Bomb Town as that is when Mickey finds out about the Doctor and Rose's relationship and also just before that will be the wedding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I thought that I would update this so that it's got more than one chapter, this will just be fillers until boom town where I will do the whole episode and Mickey will find out then in this one. This chapter is a filler for after the long game.**

Rose entered the Tardis and closed the door behind her, the Doctor put the Tardis in the Time Vortex "Where do you find 'em, Rose?"

"Who?"

"The idiots, where do you find them?"

"I don't know, I don't care." Rose answered "They just seem to find me and I'm glad to be rid of that one." she smiled at him. "We're alone finally..." she was interrupted as the Doctor kissed her... (Again being left to your imaginations.)

The next morning the Doctor woke up first, Rose had managed to get herself closer to him than he thought possible in her sleep. Instead of getting out of bed as he knew that he would wake her, he just lay there and wrapped his arms round her.

Rose woke up a short time later and when she did the Doctor grinned down at her. "Come on." he said "Get up."

Rose smiled at him, she knew that he would always be like this, so she got up, showered and dressed before getting something to eat in the kitchen.

--

Rose had asked the Doctor to take her to see her father when he was still alive, so the Doctor took her to her mum and dad's wedding, which was very funny. Pete got his wife's name wrong. Then she had asked him to take her to the day that he died so that she could be there to hold his hand...She bottled it and asked him to take her back only this time she did a really stupid thing, she saved her father, causing a huge paradox and an arguement between herself and the Doctor.

--

Rose entered the church hall "I'd better becareful." she told the Doctor "I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." she looked at the Doctor and saw that he was looking at a baby in carry cot, it was her.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after." he explained "How times change."

Rose reached out to touch her younger self. "No." said the Doctor "Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person and that's a paradox and we don't want a paradox with the reapers around."

"I can't do anything right can I?" she asked

"Since you asked, no." answered the Doctor "So don't touch the baby."

"I'm not stupid." Rose answered back

"You could have fooled me." the Doctor said. He looked at Rose and saw that she was letting all this get to her. He took her hand and said "I'm sorry." he said "Just tell me you're sorry."

"I am...I am sorry."

The Doctor brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his finger and then he pulled her into his arms and held her...

--

Pete handed the baby Rose to Rose and a reaper came into the church. It took the Doctor.

Rose was in peices, her father was alive, but the man she loved was gone...

Eventually her father managed to convince her that he had to die and when he did the Doctor reappeared at her shoulder. "Go to him."

Rose went to her father and held his hand as he died. When he was gone, she kissed his forehead and stood up, the Doctor was on the other side of the car waiting for her. She walked around the car and took his hand and the two of them returned to the Tardis.

--

Once back inside the Tardis, Rose turned to the Doctor "I'm so sorry." she said "That was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't." the Doctor answered wrapping his arms around her "It was mine. I shouldn't have let you try again. I didn't even want to take you the first time."

"Why?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to be hurt and look what happened. I'm sorry Rose, I should never have put you through that."

"It's alright." she said, knowing that he wanted forgiveness not that she thought that he'd done anything wrong "I love you." she said

"I love you too." he kissed her and quickly pulled back. He set the coordinates for the Time Vortex.

**Well, I know it's been a while since I posted this, but I've been working on With a Little Help and Evolution of a Relationship. This story is on hold until Evolution of a Relationship is completed or nearly completed. It will definitely be started before Christmas.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that this would have to wait until Evolution of a Relationship has been completed, but I thought I'd start again now, this is not following the episode, as this is between father's day and The Empty Child. Several months have passed by this point and the Doctor is planning his proposal. **

The Doctor set the coordinates for Christmas in 1941, then when the Tardis landed he turned to Rose "Stay in here." he said as he looked at the monitor. Rose nodded understanding that there was something wrong out there.

The Doctor went outside to deal with some trouble, several hours later he returned "Where've you been?" Rose asked as she hugged him

"I had trouble to sort out, no problem, home in time for tea." he said as he returned the hug. "I also got us dinner reservations. The Tardis will find you something to wear and I'll go get changed too."

The two of them left the control room and headed in separate directions, Rose headed for the wardrobe room and the Doctor headed for their bedroom.

--

When Rose returned to the control room, she was surprised to find the Doctor not wearing his leather jacket and jumper combination, he was wearing a suit. She was wearing a 1940's dress (think of 1940's stuff) the Doctor looked up from the console and smiled "You look beautiful." he said

"For a human?" she had to asked

"No, just beautiful." he answered. She smiled at him and they left the Tardis

--

The dinner was quiet and when they finished, people started to dance. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand, Rose took it and he led her on to the dance floor. They danced for some time. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped dancing and got down on one knee and took a small box out of his jacket pocket. "Rose Tyler." he said "I love you with both my hearts....Will you marry me?"

Rose was speechless, she took his hand and made him stand up. "Yes." she said as she wrapped her arms round his neck. He grinned and kissed her. When they broke the kiss he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "I love you." she said as they danced.

"I love you too."

--

They returned to the Tardis and needless to say they didn't get much sleep.

**Okay, I'm updating everything today or rather I'm trying to, if I can you'll get another update today which will be after The Doctor Dances and will therefore contain Jack. The following chapter will be the wedding, then Boom Town followed by short chapters that will show the stages of Rose's pregnancy and then Emma's birth followed by Excerpts from Bad Wolf and Parting of the ways and that will be this fininshed which seems to be around 18 chapters left, so I reckon I'll finish this after the New Year. Anyway I'd better move to the next one now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, it's been some time since I updated this, you lot must think that I've either forgotten about this story, if you read Evolution of a Relationship, or that I've dropped off the face of the Earth. Anyway, this chapter is set after The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances. Jack Harkness is in it obviously. Well, it's now Sunday, I had planned to update this last night, but I decided that 2 o'clock in the morning wasn't a good time to update this. Before I start, I'll just tell you something that I found really funny. My sister and I were in the kitchen finishing the dishes and we were winding one another up. Karen said that I have smelly feet, so I said that she has a smelly bum and she said, everyone does, but no one's got smelly feet like I do. My Granny came in to the kitchen and she asked what was going on cause I said that Karen was smiling like Guy of Gisborne does in Robin Hood, and way, I said it again and Granny said "Who's got sexy teeth." instead of "Smelly feet." Karen and I were killing ourselves laughing, so my mum asked what the hilarity was about and we told her, she laughed as well and I think she had to explain it to my dad. Anyway, enough from me, for now.**

Jack Harkness watched as the Doctor and Rose began to dance again. He laughed as the went round the console, grinning like maniacs. When they stopped, he stepped forwards. "So, is this all there is or is there somewhere I can sleep?" he asked

"Rose, why don't you show him round, while I get us away from here."

She smiled and nodded. Jack followed her out of the control room and she showed him around before returning to the control room with him. He'd chosen a room and he'd asked where he could get something to eat, so, she had returned to the Doctor and dragged him by the hand to the kitchen, where she made cups of tea and toast for the three of them.

When they had finished, Rose stood up. "I don't feel great." she said "I'm going to bed." The Doctor looked up at her with concerned eyes, but let her go anyway. She kissed his cheek and left the room. He soon followed, but instead of heading to bed, he went to the control room. Jack on the other hand went to his room, but didn't sleep right away as the noise from the Tardis would take some getting used to, that said, he managed to get to sleep in less than an hour.

--

Rose went to her bedroom, not the one that she'd had when she first boarded the Tardis, but the one that she now shared with the Doctor. As soon as she entered the room, she felt the urge to throw up, so she crossed the room and went into their en suite bathroom where she was sick. She didn't want to know what was wrong with her, she just wanted to stop being sick, which thankfully happened very quickly. So she riinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste and then got ready for bed and got in it.

After some tossing and turning, she got herself comfortable and fell asleep.

Some time later, when she was in a deep sleep, the Doctor entered the bedroom and got into bed, he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep quicker than she had.

---

The next morning, Rose woke up to see the Doctor wide awake, fully dressed and smiling at her and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and was sick again, but she did the same thing as she had done the night before and then she showered and dressed, before returning to her bedroom. They both left their room and went to the kitchen where Jack was eating breakfast.

Rose, of course didn't feel like eating, so she just had a cup of tea. If the Doctor noticed a change in her eating habits, he didn't say anything. When they were finished, the three of them headed to the control room, where the Doctor took a look at the fuel. "We need to go to Cardiff." he said "We need to refuel."

"Why Cardiff?" Rose asked, wondering why they had to go back there

"'Cause the rift runs through Cardiff and it's the only powersource for the Tardis now." he answered. She nodded and said

"Can we go to Cardiff in my time, please?" she asked "And while we're there, I think that we should get married while we're there, then I'll call Mickey and we can tell him."

The Doctor grinned "Fantastic." he said as he started the ship, having set the coordinates for Cardiff in 2005.

**Right, that's it for this chapter, 'cause my small sisters want to play my Harry Potter Scene it using my laptop. So, I'll be updating Evoultion of a Relationship next. Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, I'm updating everything at the moment, so here's the next instalment of Emma, this chapter will be the build up to the wedding and will include the event itself and also Rose finding out what's wrong with her.**

Rose felt sick again as the Tardis moved, this wasn't sickness like she'd had when she was younger, this was something different. When the ship stopped, she ran for the bathroom. When she entered she found something that she did not expect to see, it was almost as though the Tardis was trying to tell her something. She reached out a trembling hand and picked up the box; it was a pregnancy test. Could she be pregant? What would they do if she was? She took the test and waited for the result, but before she could discover what it was there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Rose?" came the Doctor's voice. "Rose, love are you all right?"

She hesitated before hiding the test and exiting the bathroom. "I'm fine." she told him "Now, what are we going to do about our wedding?"

The Doctor grinned and lef her to the wardrobe room "Find yourself a dress and I'll take care of everything else." she smiled, the result of the pregnancy test could wait until later, she entered the room and looked for wedding dresses. She found the perfect one quickly and tried it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Jack entered around ten minutes later, Rose was now back in her normal clothes. "You'd better put that back on." he said, holding a beautiful bouquet, she smiled and said

"He's got somewhere?"

"Yeah." Jack answered, he loved seeing her smile, she was now his little sister in every single way other than in blood, so he loved to see her as happpy as she was at that moment. "He's got a room at the registry office."

"When?" she asked, wondering exactly how long she had to get ready.

"An hour." he said, "Although, you should be there in 50 minutes, so get moving, Rosie."

She slapped his arm for the use of her much hated nick name, then she headed for her bedroom and changed into her wedding dress. When she had applied her make up and done her hair, she left the room. Jack had apparently been waiting outside the door, she smiled at him, he handed her the flowers and offered her his arm. When they exited the ship, she noticed that they were right outside the registry office. They entered and Jack walked her to a room, then he walked to the front to stand beside the Doctor.

She entered and slowly walked towards the Doctor, remembering every moment they'd had together since they met, images flashed through her head...The first time she had met him, he had scared her, but that was because he was going to blow up her place of work. She smiled as she remembered their introdution 'I'm the Doctor by the way.' he had said 'What's your name?' That was so like him, she had relised after the had agreed to travel with him, she remembered every single moment with absolute clarity, but her favourite ones were the intimate ones that they had shared, the time he had told her how he felt about her, the first time they had made love, his proposal, everything. They like most couples had had a rough patch, but right now it was only one, both of them knew that they would have more, they rarely argued. But more than that, as she walked down the aisle towards him, she remembered just exactly how much she loved him and realised that she couldn't wait to be his wife.

The Doctor watched her walking down the aisle, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so beautiful (not that she didn't normally look beautiful, she just looked more beautiful to him than she normally did), her dress was a strapless one, it reached the floor and trailed behind her a little. As she walked towards him, he smiled, also remembering everything, but he couldn't remember ever being happier than he was right at that moment, this was something that he never thought that he would have.

Jack looked between his friends, he smiled at Rose's happy face and smirked when he saw the look on the Doctor's, he elbowed his friend in the side which took him out of his trance as Rose reached him, he took her hand in his and squeezed it, smiling at her.

The Doctor kissed her on the cheek and the registrar began the ceremony, neither the Doctor nor Rose heard what she said until she asked them to repeat after her. (I'm calling the Doctor Theta Sigma.)

She turned first to the Doctor "Theta, repeat after me." she said "I Theta Sigma.."

"I Theta Sigma.." the Doctor repeated

"Take you, Rose Tyler.." she continued

"..Take you, Rose Tyler.." he said

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." he repeated and then he stopped, realising that this was not the way he wanted to marry Rose, he wanted to tell her how he felt and promise to love her forever, so he asked "Hold on.. can we do our own vows?"

The registrar smiled at him and nodded. He took a deep breath. "When I met you, I was a shell, I didn't think there was any hope for me, but then I found you; alone and scared in the basement at Henricks, so I saved you. Every time we met, I couldn't forget about you after I left, so the third time we met, I asked you to travel with me and you said yes. I can't tell you how happy that made me. As you continued to travel with me, you saved me, you gave me a reason to live." Rose smiled at him, a small tear escaping her eyes, he wiped it away with his thumb. "You made me better. When you told me you loved me was one of the happiest moments of my life and it's only gotten better since then. I love you, Rose Tyler, more than you could possibly know and I promise, right here and now to continue to love you, honour and cherish you, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." Another tear escaped, he wiped it away too. She then looked at the registrar, who nodded and she began to recite her vow.

"When we met, I was just an ordinary shop girl, but you saved me from a boring life, filled with work, sleep and chips. After a while, I realised that I had fallen in love with you and when you told me you felt the same...I realised that you were what I had been waiting for." she smiled, another tear fell down her cheeks, but the Doctor was stopped from wiping it away, when she grabbed his other hand. "When you asked me to marry you, I was stunned, but so happy, you have absolutely no idea just how much I love you and I promise, here and now to love you forever, through bad and good times, through sickness and health 'til death us do part."

Both of them wore huge smiles on their faces, Rose still had tears of happiness coursing down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away, both because it would spoil the mood and she would smudge her make-up, Jack was also smiling and a single tear slid unchecked down his face, he reached into his pocket when the registrar asked for the rings and handed them to her, she then gave one to the Doctor and the other to Rose

"Put the ring on the fourth finger on Rose's left hand and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

The Doctor took Rose's small hand in his larger one and slipped the ring on her finger as he did so, he said "With this ring I thee wed." When the ring was in place, he kissed her hand.

Rose's tears were falling rapidly now, but she didn't care, she was happy, so she took the Doctor's left hand in her own and slid his ring on to his finger "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Rose and Theta have proven their love for one another with the exchanging of vows and the giving and recieving of rings." she said "Here and now, in the presence of God and this witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The Doctor grinned at Rose before cradling her head in his hands, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and then he kissed her. Jack whistled and when they broke the kiss, they walked down the aisle together, holding hands, Jack followed, as did the registrar who lead them into another room where they signed their marriage certificate and then they left.

They returned to the Tardis to celebrate, Jack insisted that they do the traditional first waltz, which they did. After a while another wave of nausea hit her and she left quickly, emptied the contents of her stomach and then got her pregnancy test from where she had hidden it and looked at the result. Tears of joy appeared in her eyes as she saw that the result was positive. She was pregnant, she didn't think that this day could get any better.

She put the test in the bin, changed into her pj's and returned to the Doctor. "Hi." she said as she entered the control room. "There's something I have to tell you."

The Doctor looked at her, he knew, just by her expression that it was nothing bad "What is it?" he asked

"I'mpregant." she said. She spoke so fast that it sounded like one word, the Doctor didn't understand what she'd said

"What?"

She smiled now "I'm pregnant." she told him. A huge grin spread over his face, he grabbed her hand and took her to the medical room where they discovered that she was nearly three months gone. They spent the night celebrating their marriage and the pregancy. The Doctor told her that he expected it to be impossible, but, he was so happy, he didn't care whether they had done the impossible. They didn't tell Jack as he had gone to bed before she had returned from the bathroom.

--

The next morning, Rose phoned Mickey and asked him to join them in Cardiff and bring her her passport, after all, it needed to be updated...

**Right, that's all you're getting for now, 'cause I want to do Boom Town next which was why this was a longer chapter. Anyway, I'd better go now**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, sorry, but I accidentally uploaded the previous chapter again, so, that's why I'm posting this again.**

Several hours later there was a knock on the door, Jack went to answer it "Who the hell are you?" he asked

"What do you mean, who the hell am I?" Mickey answered "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." answered Jack "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way!" Mickey said as he moved past Jack and into the Tardis

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble." the Doctor said "How you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey."

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose said to her ex.

Rose was actually worried, she didn't know how to tell him that they were over or about her and the Doctor…or the baby. In the end, she decided not to mention the baby yet.

"You look fantastic." Mickey told her, after he'd taken a good look at her, she looked different, but really happy and he knew that he couldn't take her away from this new life as much as he wanted to do just that. The two hugged, Mickey noticed the difference in her hugs, they were only friendly, so something must have changed and he wondered what that something was.

"Aw, sweet." said Jack "Look at these two. How come I never get ay of that?"

"Buy me a drink first." the Doctor replied

"You're such hard work." Jack said

"But worth it."

Rose ignored them, they had been like this for days, it was funny, but she had finally managed to stop herself laughing at them. "Did you manage to find it?"

Mickey took her passport out of his pocket and handed it to her. "There you go."

"I can go anywhere now."

"I've told you, you don't need a passport."

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil?" Rose said, grinning at the Doctor "I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything. Also, some information on it needs to be changed."

"Sounds like you're staying then." said Mickey, ignoring her last comment. "What are you doing in Cardiff?" he asked to hide his disappointment. "And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I don't mind you hanging out with Big Ears up there."

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror." Mickey replied "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?" asked Jack, grinning at Mickey

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" asked Jack

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

The Doctor climbed down the ladder "You saying I'm not handsome?" he asked

"We've just stopped off, we need to refuel." Rose said, taking Mickey's attention from her husband, she had removed her wedding ring and put it on her right hand until she told him about her and the Doctor "The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running thought the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

The Doctor came up beside her "The rift was healed back in 1869..."

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth 'cause there were these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it." Rose added.

Jack came over to stand at Rose's left and continued "But closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race..."

"But perfect for the Tardis." said the Doctor "Just park here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and..."

"Open the engines, soak up the radiation..."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go." finished Rose

"Into time." said the Doctor and Jack as they high fived

"And space." said the Doctor and Rose as they high fived as well, they were all laughing when Mickey decided to speak

"My, God, have you seen yourselves?" he asked "You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor, who was still grinning as was Rose

"Yeah."

"Yeah." said Jack as he slapped Mickey's cheek.

--

The four of them left the Tardis and stood outside as the Doctor locked the door "Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill." the Doctor told the other three.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey said

"Probably wondering what four people can do inside a small wooden box." Jack suggested slapping the Doctor's shoulder

"What are you captain of?" Mickey asked "The Innuendo Squad?"

Jack raised his hands in a whatever gesture and started to walk away.

"Wait, the Tardis, you can't just leave it." Mickey said "Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box?" asked Jack "Why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device." Rose answered

"It's called a chameleon circuit." said the Doctor "The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands. Like if this was ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed n the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"So, it copied a real thing?" asked Mickey "There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners." answered the Doctor "You could phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked

"I like it, don't you?" asked the Doctor

"I love it." Rose said

"But that's what I meant, there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race." said the Doctor "You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" he was now standing in front of Mickey and had put his hands on his shoulders "Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore."

The Doctor walked off, followed by Rose, who took his hand as Mickey watched on jealously "What's the plan?" she asked

"I don't know." the Doctor answered "Cardiff, early 21st century, and the wind's coming from the...east. Trust me." he said as Rose went to his other side, and took his hand again "Safest place in the universe."

**Okay, sorry about the mistake, an annoymous reviewer told me what I'd done. The thing was I'd accidentally updated this in the wrong document and chose the normal document to upload, which was stupid, but I've fixed it now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, that's me back again.**

They found a cafe and went in they were sitting and the same table talking "...I swear!" Jack said

"You're lying through your teeth!" the Doctor told him.

"It turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean, tusks! And it's woken and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" asked the Doctor

"We're standing there, 15 of us, naked." Jack said

"Naked?" asked Rose

"And I'm like, 'No, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me.'" Jack continued "And then it roars, and we're running. My God, we are running. And Brakovitch falls so I turn to him and say..."

"I knew we should have turned left." Mickey said

"That's my line!" Jack complained. They all laughed

"I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say, ever." Rose said "That is so brilliant." The Doctor turned to the right and noticed an older gentleman reading a local newspaper and the smiled fell from his face as he saw a familiar face on the front page. "Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked

The Doctor got up, Jack answered Rose's question "No, I just picked him up and went right for the ship. Full throttle, didn't stop till I hit the space lanes. I was shaking!" The Doctor took the paper "It was unbelievable! Freaked me out. And by the time I got there I was 15 light years away and I realised I'm like this..." he trailed off, looking over at the Doctor as did Rose and Mickey

"And I was having such a nice day." he said as he held up a newspaper that showed a photograph of a familiar face as mayor of Cardiff, Margaret the Slitheen.

--

The four of them walked up the stairs of city hall where the Mayor's office was. Once inside they stood in a line. "According to Intelligence, the target's the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect form the planet Rexicoricophalavitorious." he took of his scarf "masquerading as a human being zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack." he said "We assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face, that'll designate Exit 1. I'll cover Exit 2. Rose, you Exit 3, Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?"

The Doctor was looking at Jack with one of his who do you think you are looks "Excuse me, who's in charge?"

"Sorry, awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan." the Doctor said grinning "like he said. Nice plan." he paused "Anything else?"

"Present arms." Jack said

The Doctor took out his mobile phone "Ready." he said

"Ready." said Rose as she took out hers

"Ready." said Mickey

Jack took his out "Ready." he said "Speed dial?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor

"Ready." said Rose

"Check" said Mickey

"See you in hell." Jack walked off .

Rose and the Doctor walked off in the same direction until they came to a set of stairs where they split up "Be careful." the Doctor told her as he kissed her forehead and ran up the stairs, Rose turned and went to her exit.

--

The Doctor reached the Mayor's secretary's desk "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor." the Doctor told the secretary.

"Have you got an appointment?"

"No, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise." the Doctor replied "Can't wait to see her face." he grinned

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her." the Doctor told him

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor replied "Tell her exactly that, the Doctor."

The secretary got up "Hold on a tick" he said as he went to the office door and entered.

A few seconds later the Doctor heard the sound of a cup breaking, the secretary came back out and said "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat but she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?" the Doctor asked

"Yes, she is."

The Doctor moved him out of the way and entered the office, ran through it and out on to the balcony. He took out his mobile "Slitheen heading north."

__

"On my way."

said Rose****

"Over and out."

said Jack**__**

"Oh, my God."

said Mickey

The secretary followed the Doctor "Leave the Mayor alone!" he started to fight with the Doctor who overpowered him.

--

Rose ran through a corridor, between two women causing their paperwork to go flying everywhere

--

Jack ran along a similar looking corridor and jumped over a tea trolley, causing the woman pushing it to scream

--

Mickey put his phone away and ran, he crashed into a cleaning trolley, the woman screamed and everything toppled over taking Mickey with it.

--

Rose ran out of her exit. Jack ran out if his and Mickey was still inside running (well sort of running) along a corridor with a bucket stuck to his foot and toilet paper hanging out of it.

--

The Doctor finally managed to overpower the secretary and ran after Margaret "Margaret!" he jumped onto the scaffolding that was next to the balcony and climbed down the ladder and he also began chasing after Margaret, just as Rose and Jack were. Rose and Jack reached her final escape route before the Doctor did, finding no one there to stop her "Who's on Exit 4?"

"That was Mickey!" Rose answered coming to a stop beside Jack.

The Doctor arrived just behind her

"Here I am." said Mickey as he appeared from a fire exit on their left

"Mickey the idiot." said the Doctor

"Be fair, she's not exactly gonna out run us, is she?" asked Rose just before Margaret teleported away

"She's got a teleport!" Jack said "That's cheating. Now we're never gonna get her!"

The Doctor stepped forwards, taking out the sonic screwdriver

"The Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose told him

The Doctor pressed the button and Margaret reappeared, now running towards them, she turned around and ran as she teleported away. The Doctor pressed the button, she reappeared again, closer this time, she teleported away again, and again the Doctor brought her back, this time, she kept running and stopped in front of the grinning Doctor.

"I could do this all day." he said

"This is persecution." she said "Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that?"

**Okay, that's part two, part three will be up in a few minutes.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's part three, you know, I should really be updating Evolution of a Relationship, but I'll do that after this, 'cause if I do this right, I might be able to finish it today and I want that, so that I can concentrate on other things, cause this story has finally gotten stuck in my head and will require to be written before I do anything else as that's the only way that I can get rid of it and free up that space in my head for another story.**

They went to the room that had hosted the unveiling of the nuclear power station "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped, your family get killed, but you teleport out, just in the nick of time." said the Doctor "You have no means of escape, what do you do? You build a nuclear power station, but what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture." said Margaret "I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?"

"A rift in space and time." Jack answered "If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go..." he gestured implosion with his hands.

"The station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." said the Doctor.

"Didn't anyone notice?" asked Rose "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff, London doesn't care, the south Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice." Margaret said "Oh! I sound like a Welshman, God help me I've gone native."

"But why would she do that?" asked a confused Mickey "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself"

"She has a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey said

"Oh, but she's clever." said the Doctor as he dismantled the model of the power station by pulling the base away. "Fantastic!" he said as he looked at it, there were wires running through it.

"Is that a Tribophsyical waveform macro-kinetic Extrapolator?" asked Jack

"Couldn't have put it better myself." the Doctor said

"Genius!" Jack exclaimed "You didn't build this?"

"I have my hobbies, a little tinkering." said Margaret

"No, I mean, you really didn't build this, way beyond you." Jack told her.

"I bet she stole it." Mickey said

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" asked Rose

"It's transport." Jack answered, he put the extrapolator on the ground. "You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble...shzum!.. so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey said

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack answered

"And it would worked. I'd surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked.

"Like stepping on an ant hill."

The Doctor was staring at the banner bearing the name of the project Bliadd Drwg "How did you think of the name?" he asked

"What? Bliadd Drwg?" asked Margaret "It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all" Margaret said "I don't know. Just sounded good." she walked towards him "Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned around with a confused look on his face. "Blaidd Drwg."

"What does it mean?" asked Rose

"'Bad Wolf'" the Doctor answered.

"But I've heard that before." Rose said "Bad Wolf. I've heard it lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words, following us." said the Doctor "Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

The Doctor thought for a few seconds before breaking into a grin "No, it's just a coincidence." he told her "Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. never mind." he stopped "Things to do, Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" asked Jack

"I don't believe it, we actually get to go to rexi..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Wait a minute. Rexicor..."

"Rexicoricophalavitorious."

"Rexicorico..." she said walking towards the Doctor

"Phalavitorius."

"Rexicoricophalavitorious."

"That's it!" said the Doctor as he smiled proudly and hugged her

"I did it!" Rose said as he put her down

"They have the death penalty." said Margaret ruining the mood. "The family Slitheen was tried in it's absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal." she paused "According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I'm to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem."

--

That evening, they were inside the Tardis with Mickey and their prisoner. "This ship is impossible." Margaret said "It's superb! How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance." she said "This is the technology of the Gods."

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God, you wouldn't get a day off for starters." the Doctor said "Jack how are we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator is top of the range" he answered "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, some airlock sale."

"Must have been a great big heist" Jack said "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" asked the Doctor

"It's not compatible." Jack answered "But it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here over night."

"I'm in no hurry." said Margaret.

"We've got a prisoner." said Rose "The police box is really a police box."

"You're not just police, though." said Margaret "Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"You deserve it." said Mickey.

"You're very quick to say so." said Margaret "And you're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how exactly?" she looked at Mickey "Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye.

She looked at Mickey first, he looked away, she did the same to Rose, who didn't even look at her and finally the Doctor, who looked up at her and back at what he was doing.

**Okay, that's that, the next part will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back again, here's the next part of Boom Town.**

Mickey left the Tardis and Rose walked over to the Doctor "I'm gonna go see if he's alright." she said. He nodded and she kissed him quickly, then left the Tardis. She found him standing bye the water fountain and walked up behind him, pulling her coat around her "It's freezing out here." she said, to catch his attention

"Better than in there." he said "She does deserve it, she's a Slitheen. I don't care." he paused "It's just weird in that box."

"I didn't really, need my passport, I needed to talk to you." she said

"I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something, just you and me." he suggested

"That'd be nice." she said whilst thinking 'that will be a great opportunity to talk.'

"Cool, there's a couple of bars round here, we should give them a go." She nodded and he smiled. "Do you have to go and tell him?" he asked, gesturing to the Tardis

"No, he already knows, I told him that I'd asked you to come here this morning, so that we could talk."

The two of them walked off.

--

The Doctor watched her leave until she was out of sight of the Tardis, Jack knew better than to ask what he was watching.

Margaret was sick of this silence "I gather it's not always like this." she said "Having to wait." she paused "I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family, then ran to the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences." She paused "How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants." Jack told him

"I didn't, what about you?" asked the Doctor "You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety did you?"

"It only carries one." she said sadly. "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs."

The Doctor laughed

"It's not funny." she told him

"Sorry." he and Jack started to laugh "It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?" she asked

"Depends what it is." the Doctor replied without looking at her.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. all those rituals, the brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just round the bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

The Doctor walked over to her "Is that what you want? A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh! Like she's not gonna try to escape." said Jack

"Except I can never escape the Doctor so where's the danger?" she asked she looked up at the Doctor "I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough." the Doctor replied

"I wonder. I've see you fight your enemies. Now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind." he told her

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except, I've got these." he said as he held up to bracelets "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away... she get's zapped by 10,000 volts."

The Doctor turned back to Margaret "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat."

"Dinner in bondage." she said "works for me."

--

The Doctor and Margaret the Slitheen walked along the bay to the restaurant she was talking about, Jack continued to work on the Tardis and Rose and Mickey also walked along the bay.

--

The Doctor and Margaret were seated at a table and given menus.

"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name." Margaret said

"It's not a date." the Doctor said, he would much prefer to be back in the Tardis than here with her. "What's your name?"

"Blon." she answered "I'm Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you, Blon." the Doctor said

"I'm sure."

"Look, that's where I was living as Margaret." she said looking out of the window "Nice little flat, over there on the top." she opened her ring. "next to the one with the light on." she tipped the contents into the Doctor's wine glass. "Two bedrooms, bay side view. I was rather content. Don't suppose Ill see it again."

The Doctor turned around and switched their glasses "Suppose not."

"Thank you."

"Pleasure." he said, looking up from the menu that he was studying.

"Tell me, then, Doctor, what do you know of our species?" she asked

"Only what I've seen." the Doctor replied.

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Rexicoricophalvitorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger." she flicked her finger towards the Doctor and a dart came out of it, which the Doctor caught between his fingers

"Yes, I did." he said as he threw it away.

"Just checking." she said all to sweetly, the Doctor grinned at her and went back to the menu. "And on more thing. Between you and me..." she looked to her right and then to her left, then she and the Doctor leaned towards one another and she whispered "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs." she breathed out the excess poison but the Doctor sprayed a mouth spray into her mouth

"That's better." he told a disgruntled looking Margaret "Now then, what do you think? Steak looks nice. Steak and chips!"

**Okay, that's that for this chapter, you know I love this episode, especially when she said she landed in a skip on the isle of dogs, that had me in stiches. Anyway, back to sanity, the next part will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, I'm back again, with the second last part of Boom Town.**

--

Rose and Mickey were still walking, as she wanted to talk privately, but he didn't know how to tell him that she and the Doctor were married, so she decided to tell Mickey about their adventures "The Doctor took me to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this." she told him as they walked down a flight of stairs "They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept because if you looked at it, right, from above, it was like this hug continent like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting Oh, my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach, like 1000 miles across. And something happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second. In the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves, 100 feet tall and made of ice."

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney."

"Oh, right." said Rose "That's nice. Trisha from the shop?"

"Yeah, Rob Delaney's sister." Mickey answered

"Well, she's nice." Rose said thanking every deity she had ever heard of that she didn't need to break up with him "She's a bit big."

"She lost weight." he looked at her "You've been away."

"Well good for you, she's nice."

"So tell us more about this planet, then." Mickey said

"That was it really." Rose said, everything else that happened on that planet was between her and the Doctor. They started to walk again.

--

"Public execution a slow death." Margaret said "They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron...and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into th liquid and I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming."

"I don't make the law." the Doctor told her

"But you deliver it." she replied "Will you stay to watch?"

"What else can I do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off world." she said "Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe."

"But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't." she tried.

"You've been in that skin suit too long." the Doctor told her "You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, a ordinary life. That's all I'm asking." she said "Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change."

"I don't believe you." the Doctor told her.

--

Rose was standing looking out at the water, Mikey was sitting with his back to her on a bench. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Don't mind." Rose answered, wishing more than anything that she could just go back to the Tardis.

"We could ask about hotels."

"What would Trisha Delany say?"

"I suppose."

"And I wanted to talk to you about us anyway." Rose told him "I know why you're with Trisha, you know where she is."

"You left me." he shouted "We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and run off with him and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing! I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I comes running. I mean is that what I am Rose, standby? Am I supposed to sit here for the rest of my life waiting for you? Because I will."

"I'm sorry." she said as she tried to touch his arm, but he moved it away from her. She took her ring off her right hand and slid it back onto her left where it belonged "Listen, Mickey. I'm married."

Mickey was shocked.

--

"I promise I have changed since we last met, Doctor." Margaret as saying. "There was this girls, just today. Young thing. And something of a danger. She was getting to close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me. I was going to kill her without a thought. And then... I stopped. She's alive somewhere, right now. She's walking round this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it."

"I believe you." the Doctor said

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"It doesn't mean anything." the Doctor told her

"I spared her life."

"You let one of them go. But that's nothing new." the Doctor said "every now and then a little victim's spared. Because she smiled. Because he's got freckles. Because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction... you happen to be kind."

"Only a killer would know that." Margaret said "Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy-go-lucky life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not go with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes, you let one go. Let me go."

--

"Who?" Mickey asked

"The Doctor." she answered. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound "Is that thunder?" Rose asked

"Does it matter?"

"That's not thunder."

--

"In the family Slitheen, we had no choice." Margaret told the Doctor "I was made to carry out my first kill at 13. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know."

The Doctor heard the same rumbling sound as Rose. "Doctor are you even listening to me?"

"Can you hear that?"

"I'm begging for my life."

The Doctor held up his hand "No, listen, shush."

He looked at the glasses on the table, they were shaking, the window was also shaking and then it shattered and people began to run.

--

Rose and Mickey jumped backwards as a bulb in a street lamp burst, and explosions occurred causing the residents of Cardiff bay to scatter. Rose ran off in the direction of the Tardis

--

The Doctor and Margaret ran out of the restaurant, the Doctor was in the lead and Margaret was around 10 feet away "The handcuffs!" she shouted. The Doctor waited for her to catch up and when she did he removed the handcuffs.

"Don't think you're running away."

"I'm sticking with you." she said he ran, holding her hand to keep her beside him, so that he didn't loose her in the chaos, that was Cardiff bay.

He stopped when he saw the Tardis, the rift was opening right above it. "It's the rift." he said "The rift's opening."

They ran to the Tardis as the ground behind them began to crack. The Doctor struggled to get the key into the lock as the ground was shaking so much, when he finally got it into the lock he turned it and opened the door. The Doctor entered the Tardis first dragging Margaret in behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor asked Jack

"It just went crazy." Jack told him

"It's the rift." the Doctor told Jack as he ran to the console "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear."

The Tardis console began to spark, causing Jack to step backwards out of range.

**Okay, that's that part the next will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Right, here we go with the final part of Boom Town.**

Rose was almost back at the Tardis, she stopped suddenly when she saw the light that was coming from the Tardis. She began to run again, hoping to get back to the safety of the Tardis before something happened to her or her baby.

--

The Extrapolator began to spark also "It's the extrapolator." Jack told the Doctor "I've disconnected it, but it's still feeding off the engine. It's using the Tardis, I can't stop it."

"never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet."

Rose ran into the Tardis "What is it?" she asked "What's happening."

"Oh! Just little me." said Margaret.

The Doctor ran to get Rose away from Margaret, but it was too late, she had already taken the skin off of her arm to reveal her rather long Slitheen arm and caught Rose around the neck.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

The Doctor and Jack watched with worried looks on their faces as Rose struggled in the grip of the Rexicoricophalvitorian

"I might have known." said the Doctor

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby. Now shut it." said Margaret "You, fly boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet." Jack didn't move at first so she tightened her grip on Rose who was still struggling, he looked at the Doctor, who nodded. Jack picked up the extrapolator and put it on the floor at the Slitheen's feet. "Thank you." she said in a slickly sweet voice. "just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose struggled to say.

"Failing that." Margaret said "If I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie-mind like yours Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock on to the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule. Thanks to you."

"The rift's gonna convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet." said Jack

"And you with it." Margaret said she moved Rose to the other side of her and stepped on the board "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno, all the way to freedom. Stand back boys. Surf's up." The Tardis began to fall a part. A panel opened on the console and a golden light emitted from it.

"Of course opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." said the Doctor

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source." the Doctor continued as though she hadn't spoken "It's the Tardis, my Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" Rose asked, now that the Slitheen's grip on her had lessened again.

"The heart of the Tardis." answered the Doctor "This ship's alive. You've opened it's soul."

Margaret looked at the golden light "It's... so bright." she said

"Look at it, Margaret."

Margaret continued to look at the light. "Beautiful." she said

"look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. look at the light."

As Margaret stared into the light, her hand or was it claw, relaxed and Rose was able to get away, she wanted to go to the Doctor, but she settled on her big brother figure, who held out his hand to her, which she took and he pulled her close and gave her a hug.

Margaret got lost in looking at the light, after a while she smiled at the Doctor who smiled back and she said "Thank you." The light grew brighter and when it faded Margaret the Slitheen was no longer standing in the Tardis, the skin suit that she had disguised herself in was lying on the ground.

The console sparked again and the Doctor jumped into action. "Don't look, stay there, close your eyes!" He turned a wheel and closed the panel "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down." Rose and jack came over to the console "Rose, that panel over there, turn all switches to the right." The three of them worked on shutting the Tardis down, which they did quickly

"Nicely done, thank you all."

"What happened to Margaret?" asked Rose.

"Must have got burnt up, carried out her own death sentence" Jack suggested

"No, I don't think she's dead." the Doctor said.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis, even I don't know hoe strong that is and the ship's telepathic, like I told you Rose. Get's inside your head translates alien languages.; Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He crouched down and moved aside Margaret's clothes as Jack and Rose came closer and he pulled out something that looked like an egg. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" asked Rose

"Regressed to her childhood." said the Doctor

"She's an egg?" asked Jack

"She can start again, live her life from scratch." the Doctor told them "If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be alright."

"Or she might be worse." said Jack

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg." said Rose

"She's an egg." said the Doctor, causing Rose and Jack to laugh.

Rose got up, and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if Mickey's alright, I left him out there..." she trailed off.

"It's ok, go." the Doctor told her, squeezing the hand that was on his shoulder as she left to find her friend.

She ran back to where she had left Mickey and found paramedics there and she asked them if they had treated Mickey for anything, or if they had seen someone fitting his description, which they hadn't, so she headed back to the Tardis

She entered the Tardis, and the moment she did so she was hugged by the Doctor who had been waiting by the door for her, she hugged him back tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, this question had a double meaning, was she alright from when Margaret had her by the throat and was she alright at that moment

"I'm fine." she said and to prove her point, and also to shut him up, she kissed him

"How's Mickey?" he asked when they broke the kiss.

"I don't know, I couldn't find him." she said

"We're gonna take Margaret home." the Doctor said as he started up the Tardis

"Next stop Rexicoricophalavitorious." said Jack "Now, you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and put her in the hatchery." said the Doctor "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance.

The Tardis engines started up and it disappeared from Cardiff.

**Okay, the next chapter will be up soon and will be their little trip to Rexicoricophalvitourius. Anyway, I'd better get on now, 'cause I'm looking for a job on line right now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Right, here's the first of many updates tonight as I have completed this story and now it's just a case of posting it. I'm sorry about the wait and I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with what I have, but I don't have the internet on my laptop anymore as there is something wrong with it. I am now using the PC that I originally used to post the sequel to this. Anyway, here's chapter 12

The Tardis landed on the planet Raxicoricofallapatorius with a small bump, the Doctor picked up the egg from the place on the console that he had left it and headed to the door.

"Are you two coming?"

"No, I'll just stay here." Jack said

"Try not to touch anything." the Doctor said "Rose?"

"Yeah." she said as she walked to the door.

The two of them walked out of the door, to find a beautiful planet, the climate appeared to be rather Earth like, although, it wasn't the British climate.

"It's beautiful." Rose said, taking the Time Lord's hand "So, where do we go?"

She looked around and saw lots of aliens that looked like the Slitheen family, (well they would as they were the same species) and all that she could think of was what had happened earlier that night, well for her it was night, but on Raxicoricofallapatorius it was day time

"I think we need to go that way." the Doctor answered and he led her to a large-ish building that looked to Rose to be a hospital of some description, it wasn't a hospital as a human would know one, but it was a hospital non the less.

They entered the hospital and headed to a Raxicoricofallapatorian that looked like a receptionist, the Doctor caught her or was it his attention "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, we're looking for the Hatchery." he said

"Go that way." she said "Make a left and then a right and it's the first door on the left."

"Thank you." he said as he led Rose in the direction that he was told to go in.

--

They entered the hatchery and went over to one of the aliens there and handed them the egg. "Give her to a good home, tell them to raise her properly." he said and then the two of them turned around and left the hatchery and headed back out onto the street.

--

They wandered round the small market and Rose bought some trinkets like she usually did and then they went to the beach and sat together, enjoying the time alone. They sat quietly for a while watching the waves and enjoying being alone. Rose leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand over her stomach. She smiled up at him and tried to get closer to him.

"I still can't believe this." she said

"What?"

"That I'm pregnant."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Neither can I." he admitted.

The sat there for a while, in fact they were there until the sun began to set. The Doctor looked down at his wife and noticed that she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. He tried to wake her, but she was sound asleep. So he stood up and carried her back to the Tardis. That was when he noticed, she was slightly heavier than before, but that was to be expected with the additional weight of the baby.

She woke up just as they reached the Tardis. "Hi." she said, smiling up at him

"You fell asleep." he told her as he put her on the ground and got out his key. They entered the Tardis after he unlocked the door and stopped when they spotted Jack sitting on the captain's chair.

"Hi, Jack." Rose said "We need to tell you something."

"You do?" he asked

"Yeah." the Doctor answered

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Rose said.

The Captain was shocked, but a smile crept over his face "Congratulations." he said, before hugging them both.

Rose was exhausted, so, she said goodnight to both of them and went to bed. When she was ready for bed, she got in and fell asleep quickly.

Jack also went to bed, leaving the Doctor alone. When the latter was sure that the other two occupants of his ship were safely in their rooms he put the Tardis into the vortex and followed their examples by heading to bed himself.

**Ok, that's that chapter, the next will be up in a matter of minutes, I hope.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, this is the 13th chapter of this story, it might take some time to update this as this computer is really slow for some reason, but I can't delete anything from it as I'm not the local admistrator.**

A few weeks later, Rose stood in her bedroom, looking at her reflection in the long mirror and noticed that she was beginning to show. She smiled, now actually believing that she was indeed pregnant and went to her wardrobe and got out something to wear, glad that she had asked the Doctor to take her shopping the week before. She put on the clothes and headed to the control room.

The Doctor and Jack were both already there when she entered the room. "Hi." she said, before kissing her husband. "Hi." the Doctor said.

"Morning." Jack said, hugging her.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked

"Umm…" said the Doctor. "Something safe, I think."

Rose smiled. "Shopping?" she asked "We could get some stuff for the baby."

He smiled and put in some coordinates and the Tardis landed in the middle of London a few years after he had first met Rose.

They spent the day shopping for essentials, before returning to the Tardis with what they had, which included some cream coloured paint.

--

The Doctor and Jack took the task of painting the baby's room and Rose sat in the middle, building the cot. The walls were finished long after Rose had put together the baby's cot and put the bedding in it and she had also put the cuddly toys that she had insisted on buying at the bottom of it. When the paint was dry, the Doctor put the cot against the wall and he built the larger items of furniture after sending Rose out of the room.

While he was doing that, Rose was in their room putting away the other things that she had gotten and then lay down as it was quite late. Just before she fell asleep, Jack entered the room with a tray of food for her. He placed it beside her and then took the Doctor his food.

Rose ate her food and then got ready for bed. When she was ready she got into bed and read her book. When she was too tired to read anymore, she put the book down and fell asleep.

--

The Doctor and Jack finished the baby's room that night and then headed to bed themselves. The baby's room had been created by the Tardis the moment that Rose had discovered that she was pregnant. It was situated beside their en suite bathroom, so they could enter it through their bedroom.

The next morning, the Doctor showed her the room and she smiled brightly. She loved it.

**Right, the next will be up ASAP**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish this soon, but it's slow going because this damned computer is so slow... Anyway, where were we, a yes, chapter 14**

The next trip they went on, caused the Doctor to stop the travelling. They had gone to a planet that he had thought was safe, but he was wrong. Rose had been kidnapped and she was almost killed before the Doctor managed to find her. He told the two of them that they weren't travelling through time again until the baby was born, he didn't want to put Rose in that much danger again.

So that was how they came to be sitting in the library in the Tardis in front of the fire when Rose was nearly six months pregnant.

They had decided to stop travelling from then onwards. When they had told Jack this, he had supported them and just generally floated round the Tardis, exploring it and finding new places to go every day.

One evening when the Doctor and Rose were sitting in the library, Rose felt the baby kick for the first time. She smiled when it did it again.

"What?" the Doctor asked

"The baby kicked." she answered, taking his hand and placing it where the baby had kicked. Almost as soon as his hand touched her now noticeable bump the baby kicked.

After a while, they both headed to bed and fell asleep quickly.

A few weeks later, Rose decided that she needed some form of exercise, cause she was beginning to find moving difficult. So, Jack showed her to the swimming pool that he had found earlier that week.

Rose took full advantage of it.

**Ok, I'm still not exactly happy with this, but at some point in the near future, but that won't be until everything else is completed. The next chapter will be up ASAP**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Right, here's the next chapter.**

Rose's pregnancy was progressing well, the Doctor had insisted on doing blood tests and scans to make sure that both she and the baby were all right. By now, she was almost full term and the Doctor had taken the Tardis into the Time Vortex until the baby was born.

--

A few weeks later, Rose reached the end of her pregnancy. As she walked along the corridor that led from her bedroom to the control room, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she knew that it was time.

She shouted on the Doctor, he came running with Jack on his heels.

"I've just gone into labour." As she said that, her water broke. The Doctor put an arm round her shoulder and took her to the medical room.

--

Several hours passed before Rose was able to bring the baby into the world. When the Doctor told her to push, she did and some time later, she brought her child into the world. The whole time, Jack had stayed beside her, doing what the Doctor could not. Over the last year, Rose and Jack had become as close as brother and sister and she was glad that he was here. When the cries of the baby filled the room, the Doctor cut the cord and cleaned and weighed the baby. Then he wrapped it in a blanket and took it to Rose "What is it?" she asked

"A girl." He answered, smiling as he gave her their daughter. He watched as Rose looked down at their child and Jack chose that moment to leave the new family alone to bond.

"What should we call her?" he asked

"Emma." she said "What's her second name?"

"Tyler." he said, right away

Rose smiled, and the two of them spent the night in the medical room.

--

Jack on the other hand, headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of Hyper Vodka; to wet the baby's head, so to speak. After one glass, he headed to bed, knowing that sleep might be a problem with the new born on the Tardis.

He got into bed and hoped that the room was sound proof and fell asleep quickly.

**Ok, there you go, the next chapter will be up very soon, now that the computer seems to be cooperating.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Right, here's chapter 16. I hope you're all still enjoying this**

The next day, the Doctor and Rose moved Emma into the small nursery in their bedroom and decided that a family holiday was in order and that included Jack. So, when Emma was a few days old, they went back to one of their favourite places. Woman Wept was uninhabited, therefore a safe enough place to take baby Emma.

The family and Jack spent the day on the planet, having a picnic lunch, which was something that the Doctor would call domestic, but he couldn't fight it anymore, Rose and Emma made his life domestic, but that didn't matter.

When the waves froze they headed back into the Tardis and put Emma to bed.

--

Once Emma was asleep, the Doctor and Rose headed for bed, the former hoping to get a full night's sleep. As for the first few days of his daughter's life, he's gotten up to her before she could wake her mother, thankfully him cuddling her was enough. There were times when she cried in her mother's arms, and Rose couldn't find out what was wrong with her child and had passed her to her father and she had instantly stopped crying. That was also the point that they discovered that she was a daddy's girl.

Not long after both of her parents were asleep, Emma woke up and began to cry, the Doctor heard her right away and got up, headed into her room and picked her up. She thankfully stopped crying right away and after a few minutes she fell asleep again. The Doctor smiled down at her and put her back in the cot.

When he was sure that she was settled, he left her room and went back to bed. Rose was still asleep, so he followed her example and joined her.

--

When Emma was three and a half weeks old, the Doctor decided to start travelling through time again, so he set coordinates for Kyoto, Japan in 1336

**Okay, the next chapter will be the first part of Bad Wolf. It'll be up ASAP.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go again, chapter 17**

The Tardis landed in Kyoto and the Doctor, Jack and Rose (who was carrying Emma) exited the Tardis. They were wandering around, minding their own business, when something happened that caused them to run for their lives. Jack took the lead, taking the Doctor and Rose, (who were trying to protect Emma), back to the Tardis.

They entered the Tardis at a run, one after the other, Rose first with Emma, then Jack and finally the Doctor. He set the coordinates for the Time Vortex, just as his daughter began to cry and he could see that she was having difficulty calming her. He went over to the captain's chair and took Emma into his arms and as soon as she was settled there, she stopped crying. "Are you alright?" he asked Rose as he held his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he kissed her forehead, then, they put Emma to bed and returned to the control room. The three of them were just sitting in the room when a bright light appeared.

--

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was waking up in a small space, it looked like a cupboard and Rose, Emma and Jack were nowhere near him "What's happening?" he asked aloud and then he began turning around, touching the walls, trying to find the way out, when he did, he fell flat on his face.

"Oh, my God!" said a woman, she ran over to help him "I don't believe it, why did they put you in there? They never said you were coming."

"What happened, I was..." The woman helped him to his feet

"Careful now." she said "Ooh, mind yourself." the Doctor fell again "That's the transmat, it scrambles your head." she helped him up again "I was sick for days. All right?" She helped him stand and said "So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor, I think." the Doctor answered "I was.... I don't know. What happened?"

"You got chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"You're a housemate! You're in the house." she told him "Isn't that brilliant."

"That's not fair." said a man "We've got an eviction in 5 minutes. I've been here for all 9 weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, then he comes swanning in."

"If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, just you watch me." said another woman. "I'm gonna paint the walls"

A robotic voice, that sounded like a recording of Davina McCall's voice said "Would the Doctor please come to the diary room."

The Doctor went to the diary room and sat down on the chair. "You are live on channel 44,000. Please do not swear."

"You have got to be kidding."

--

Rose woke up, she was in a dark room, lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"It's alright, it's just the transmat. It does your head in." said a man "You get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Rose." Rose answered "But where's the Doctor?" As she asked this question, she was looking around for her daughter.

"Just remember do what the android says." he told her "Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

"What d'you mean android?" Rose asked "Like a robot?"

A woman shouted "Positions everyone. Thank you!"

"Come on." said the man holding out his hand "Hurry up." he pulled her to her feet "Steady." he said as she began to sway.

"I was travelling, with my husband, the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me..."

"That's enough chat!" said the woman "Positions, final call. Good luck."

"But I'm not supposed to be here." said Rose.

"It says Rose on the podium." the man told her "Come on."

Rose walked over to the podium "Hold on." she said "I must be going mad." she looked around "It can't be. This looks like..."

"Android activated."

"Oh, my God, the android." said Rose "The Anne...droid."

"Welcome to the weakest link."

--

"Here we go again, we've got our work cut out for us."

"I don't know, he's kind of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw."

"Lantern jaws are so last year."

Jack awoke to find to robots standing over him "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?"

"We're giving you a brand-new image."

"Hold on I was with the Doctor." he said then he paused "Why? is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all 20th century." said one droid "Where did you get that denim?"

"A little place in Cardiff." Jack answered "It was called The Top Shop."

"Design classic." said one of the droids "But we're going to have to find you some new colours, maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma farm-boy' thing you've got going on."

Jack stood up.

"Just stand still and let the defabricator work it's magic."

"What's the defabricator?"

A beam shot out of the device that the two droids were now standing beside and it made Jack's clothes disappear. "Okay, defabricator." Jack said "Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely." said both of the droids

"Ladies...Your viewing figures just went up."

--

The Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver, trying to get out, so that he could find his wife, his daughter and his friend, he had a bad feeling about this place and he wanted to get them out of there sharpish. "Can't open it." said the woman "It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother 504, when they all walked out, you must remember that?"

"What about this?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, that's exoglass, you'd need a nuclear bomb to get through that."

"Don't tempt me."

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must have been watching." she whispered "Do people like me? Lynda, Lynda with a 'y' not Linda with an 'I', she got forcibly evicted cause she damaged a camera. Am I popular?"

"I don't remember." the Doctor told her

"Does that mean I'm nothing?" Lynda asked "Some people get this far 'cause they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

"No, you're...nice, you're sweet." the Doctor answered "Everyone thinks you're sweet."

"Am I sweet? Really?" she asked

"Yeah." said the Doctor

"Thank you." Lynda said

The Doctor looked across the room at the wall "It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?"

"Don't be daft, no one's got a garden anymore." Lynda said "Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden"

"No, I've just got the Tardis." the Doctor said, then he remembered "I remember."

"That's the amnesia!" Lynda said "So what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We were in Kyoto, Japan, 1336 and we'd only just escaped. The four of us were together, me, my wife, our daughter and our friend, we were laughing and then...there was this light, this white light coming through the walls and then...I woke up here."

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam." Lynda told him "That's how they pick the house mates."

"Oh, Lynda with a 'Y'. It's worse than that. I'm not just some passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was 15million times more powerful. Which means... this isn't just a game. There's something else going on. Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my wife, my child and my friend. And then I'm coming to find you."

**Ok, chapter 18 will be up as soon as possible.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's chapter 18**

Rose was standing at the podium, she was terrified, she just wanted to go back to the Tardis and the Doctor and Emma and get as far from this place as they could. She listened to the people setting up the show and prayed that her husband would find her soon. Rose turned to the man who had helped her "I need to find the Doctor." she told him

"Just shut up and play the game."

"All right, what the hell, I'm gonna play to win."

"Let's play the weakest link, start the clock." said the Anne-Droid "The name of which basic foodstuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"

"Bread."

"Correct." she moved to the next player "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavado?"

"No, Pandoff."

"Rose, in maths what is 258 minus 158?"

"100!"

"Correct." said the Anne-Droid "Rodrick."

"Bank."

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"

"E"

"Correct." she moved on "Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"

"Default."

"Correct, Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth institute?"

"Touchdown?"

"No, Torchwood."

Rose laughed as the Anne-Droid began to ask the next question. Eventually it was her turn again and she was still laughing "Rose, in the holovid series, Jupiter Rising, the Grexnik is married to whom?"

"How should I know?" she continued to laugh

--

Jack was standing in front of a mirror posing "It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger."

"Not sure about the vest, what about a little colour to lift it?"

"Absolutely not, never wear black with a colour. It makes the colour look cheap and the black look boring." the droid turned to a clothes rack "Now, let's talk jackets."

"I kind of like the first one."

"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angle. I think I like the shorter one, look." Jack pulled on the jacket "Waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum."

"Works for me." Jack said.

"Once we've got an outfit we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?"

"I've considered it, yeah." Jack answered "A little lift around the eyes, tighten up the jaw line, what do you think?"

"Let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge."

--

"So, Rose, what do you actually do?"

"I just travel about a bit with my husband and my daughter." Rose answered "Bit of a tourist, I suppose"

"Another way of saying unemployed?"

"No!"

"Have you got a job?"

"Well, not really, no..."

"Then you are unemployed and yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

"Err... I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."

"And you'd know all about that."

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch." Rose turned to Fitch "I'm sorry, that's the game, that's how it works. I had to vote for someone."

"Let me try again, it was the lights and everything. I couldn't think..."

"In fact with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round. But, it's votes that count."

"I'm sorry, please. Oh God, help me."

"Fitch, you are the weakest link, goodbye." The Anne-Droid said before shooting Fitch.

"What's that?" asked Rose "What just happened?"

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated." Rodrick said then he looked at Rose who was looking confused "Blasted into atoms."

"But I voted for her." Rose said "Oh my God, this is sick. All of you, you're just sick. I'm not playing...

"I'm not playing, I can't do it." Broff said

The Anne-Droid shot him as he tried to run for it.

"Don't try to escape." Rodrick told Rose "It's play or die."

--

The other housemates were sitting together and Lynda said "Doctor, they said all housemates must gather on the sofa, you've got to."

"I'm busy getting out thanks."

"But if you don't obey, all the housemates get punished."

"Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then." said the Doctor as he grudgingly sat down

"How stupid are you, you've only just joined, you're not eligible."

"And don't try anything clever, or we all get it in the neck." Lynda warned him.

"Big Brother house, this is Davinadroid." the three others held hands and the other woman grabbed the Doctor's "Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eight person to be evicted from the Big Brother house is... Crosbie."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Lynda

"It should have been me, that's not fair, Crosbie."

"Crosbie, you have 10 seconds to make your farewells and then we're gonna get you."

The Doctor sat on the sofa as the others said goodbye and Crosbie left the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, here's chapter 19, just to say, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, one person in particular, you always make me laugh and believe me, tonight tat's a very good thing, anyway, on with the story.**

The Doctor sat and watched the reaction of the two remaining housemates and said "It's only a game show, she'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video all of that. She'll be laughing."

"What do you mean, on the outside?"

"Here we go." said Strood.

The two of them joined the Doctor on the sofa and watched Crosbie. "What are they waiting for?" asked the Doctor "Why don't they just let her go?"

"Stop it it's not funny." Lynda said

The eviction countdown started and when it stopped, a beam shot from the ceiling and struck Crosbie, causing her to disappear. The Doctor sat up and stared "What was that?" he asked

"Disintegrator beam."

"She's been evicted." said Lynda "From life."

--

"Are you insane?" the Doctor asked "You just step right into the disintegrator?" The other two stared at him "Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?"

"You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"I thought you had to apply."

"Don't be so stupid." Strood told him "That's how they played it centuries back."

"You get chosen whether you like it or not." Lynda said "Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant, the transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non-stop, there are 60 Big Brother houses all running at once."

"How many?" asked the Doctor "60?"

"They've had to cut back, it's not what it once was." said Strood

"It's a charnel house." said the Doctor "What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live"

"Is that it?"

"Well, isn't that enough?"

"Rose is out there." the Doctor said "She got caught in the transmat, she's a contestant." He went to the door and said "It's time I got out. That other contestant, Linda with an 'I', she was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damaged property."

"What like this?" the Doctor asked as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at a camera. It started to smoke.

--

Jack was dressed in a tennis outfit. "No, I'm just not getting this." he said. "It's just too safe, too decent and you'd never keep it clean."

"Stage 2 ready and waiting."

"Bring it on girls."

The defabricator removed Jack's clothes again and one of the droids said "It's time for the face off."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked "Do I get to compete with someone else?" Jack mimed boxing

"No, like I said, face...off." she lifted her hands, one had syringes attached to it and the other had a saw. Jack looked at them, confused.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head."

"Or maybe no head at all, that would be so outrageous."

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest."

"Nothing is to extreme, it's to die for."

"Hold on, ladies." said jack "I don't want to have to shoot either one of you."

"But you're unarmed."

"You're naked."

Jack pulled out a gun, from somewhere (We don't even want to know where."

"But that's a Compact Lazer Delux."

"Where were you hiding that?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Give me that accessory."

Jack blasted her with the lazer. Then he did the same to the other one, leaving both standing there with no heads.

--

"You are the weakest link, goodbye." And another contestant was disintegrated.

"Going to the break, two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in 10. Thanks everyone."

"Colleen was clever, she banked all our money." Rose said to Rodrick "Why did you vote for her?"

"'Cause I want to keep you in." he told her "You're stupid. You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be against you. So that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits. Courtesy of Bad Wolf corporation."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked "Who's bad wolf?"

"They're in charge, they run the Game Station."

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?"

"I don't know, it's just a name." Rodrick answered "It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing. What does it matter?"

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf."

Flashbacks

__

"The things you see...the darkness...the big bad wolf"

"Attention all personnel, Bad Wolf 1 descending."

"Bliadd Drwg."  
"What's it mean?"  
"Bad Wolf."

Bad Wolf was written on the side of the Tardis

Bad Wolf channel on Satellite Five.

End Flashback

"Different times, different places." Rose said "Like it's written all over the universe."

"What are you going on about?"

"If Bad Wolf is in charge of the quiz then maybe I'm not here by mistake." Rose answered "Someone's been planning this."

--

"The Doctor, you've broken the house rules, Big Brother has no choice but to evict you." said the Davinadroid. "You have 10 seconds to make your farewells, then were gonna get you"

The Doctor stood up and ran to the door "That's more like it." he said "Come on, then, open up."

"You're mad, it's like you want to die."

"I reckon he's a plant, he was only brought in to stir things up."

The door opened and the Doctor turned to it "The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house."

The Doctor went out of the door and stood under the disintegrator beam "Come on, then, disintegrate me!" he shouted "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"He is, he's mad." said Lynda "Bonkers."

"Eviction in 5,4,3,2,1."

Nothing happened

"Ha-ha! I knew it. You see, someone brought me into this game." said the Doctor "If they wanted me dead, they could have transmatted me into a volcano."

He turned to the other door and took out the screwdriver "Maybe security isn't as tight at this end." he turned to the camera "You following this?" he asked "I'm getting out." he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the locking device and opened the door, which also opened the other door. He turned back to the other door "Come with me."

"We're not allowed." said Strood

"Stay in there, you've got a 50-50 chance of disintegration." the Doctor said "Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out of here alive. Come on!"

"No, I can't."

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anybody votes for sweet?" He held out his hand, Lynda took it and he dragged her out of the Big Brother house.

When they stopped he let go.

"Hold on, I've been here before." he said.

**Okay, there you go, that's chapter 19, I'm adding chapter 20 ASAP**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Right, here's chapter 20. Okay, before I start this chapter, you should see the state of me... I'm sitting here, typing this note with a bandage on my hand and sitting on a half busted chair. Oh and not to mention my sore ankle and I'm listening to the Red Hot Chilli Pipers. Right enough of my compaining, here's the next part**

"This is Satellite five."

The Doctor went to the lift "No guards," he said "makes a change. You'd think that a business as big as Satellite five would be armed to the teeth."

"No one's called it Satellite five in ages." said Lynda "It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been satellite five in about 100 years."

"100 years exactly, it's the year 200,100." said the Doctor "I was here before, Floor 139. The satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy, gave them a hand, home in time for tea."

"Hundred years ago? What?" asked Lynda "You were here 100 years ago?"

"Yes." said the Doctor

"Well, you're looking good on it."

"I moisturise."

The whole time they had been talking the Doctor had been scanning doors "Funny sorts of reading." he said "All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird, this goes beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"

"I don't know, I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

"I had two people with me." the Doctor said "My wife and my friend, they must have gotten caught in the transmat, where would they be?"

"I don't know, they could have been allocated anywhere." Lynda answered "There's 100 different games."

"Like what?" the Doctor asked

"There's 10 floors of Big Brother, there's a different house behind each of these doors, beyond that there's all sorts of shows" Lynda said "It's non-stop. There's Call my Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got 30 seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one, you get turned into compost. Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh and Stars in their eyes, literally, stars in their eyes, if you don't sing you get blinded."

"And you watch this stuff?"

"Everyone does." Lynda said "How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence."

"Oh, my God, you get executed for that."

"Let them try." He said "Would a child get caught up in the transmat?"

Lynda looked at him "No." she answered.

"Good."

"You keep saying things that don't make sense." Lynda said "Who are you, though, Doctor, really?"

"It doesn't matter." the Doctor said as he walked off.

"Well, it does to me." Lynda said "I've just put my life in your hands."

"I'm just a traveller, wandering past." answered the Doctor "Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life. Okay, we've got to concentrate on getting out. To do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the Satellite now.?"

"Hold on." said Lynda and she ran and turned on some lights "Your lords and masters." she said pointing up at the words that had been following the Doctor since he had met Rose. Bad Wolf.

--

Jack, who was now re-dressed, was making a rather large gun. "Compatible systems, just align the wave signature. Attaboy!". He picked up the gun. "I've got my self a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." he said as he left the room.

He reached the lift and looked at his watch thing. "Okay, two hearts, that's him, which floor?" he entered the lift.

--

The Doctor entered a very familiar room, it was the room that he'd shown Rose and Adam the Earth from the last time he'd been there. "Blimey!" said Lynda "I've never seen it for real before, not from orbit. Planet Earth."

"What's happened to it?" asked the Doctor.

"It's always been like that, ever since I was born." Lynda answered "See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm, it's been going 20 years, we get news flashes telling us when its safe to breathe outside."

"So the population just sits there, half the world's too fat and half the world's too thin. And you lot just sit there and watch telly?"

"10,000 channels all beaming down from here."

"The human race." said the Doctor "Being fed on a diet of...Have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Bear with me! I love that."

"The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath."

The Doctor got serious again "But it's all gone wrong." he said "I mean, history's gone wrong again! This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand, the last time I was here, I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong." Lynda said "100 years ago. Like you said, all the news channels, they just shut down over night."

"But that was me." said the Doctor "I did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information." said Lynda "The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it, 100 years of hell."

"Oh my..." said the Doctor "I made this world.

--

Another contestant was disintegrated, leaving Rose and Rodrick. "That leaves Rose and Rodrick, you're going head to head. Let's play the weakest link."

"Right that's the end of tactical voting." Rodrick said "You're on your own now."

--

"Hey, handsome, good to see you." said Jack as he joined the Doctor "Any sign of Rose?"

"Can't you track her down?" the Doctor asked "What about Emma?"

"She must still be inside the games, all the rooms are shielded." Jack said, answering the first question "I can't find her with that, she's too young, any chance of finding her lies with finding the Tardis." The Doctor nodded.

"If I can just get inside this computer." said the Doctor, trying to open the computer up "She's got to be here somewhere."

"You'd better hurry up, these games don't have a happy ending."

"You think I don't know that?" said the Doctor "This is Rose were talking about, I know what's at stake here, Jack."

"There you go." Jack said handing him his watch thing "patch this thing in. It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

Jack then noticed Lynda "Hey there."

"Hello."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you Lynda Moss."

"Do you mind flirting outside." said the Doctor, who was beginning to get even more frustrated than he already was.

"I was just saying hello."

"For you, that's flirting." said the Doctor

"I'm not complaining." said Lynda

"Muchas gracias." Jack said as he kissed her hand

"It's not compatible." the Doctor said "This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor and Jack ripped the front off of the computer "This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the system's twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" asked Jack

"I don't know." answered the Doctor "The whole Bad Wolf thing is tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose and Emma are stuck inside it."

--

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?"

"Is it York?"

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield

--

"Found her, Floor 407." said the Doctor with a grin on his face.

"Oh, my God!" said Lynda "She's with the Anne Droid! You've got to get her out of there."

"Rodrick, it literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?"

"Stewart"

"No, the correct answer is Collins." said the Anne Droid "Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the face of what?"

"Boe, the Face of Boe."

"That is the correct answer."

--

The Doctor was watching the numbers count up on the lift. "Come on."

--

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane."

"That is the correct answer."

"Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Erm...is it...Mars?"

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer."

--

"Rodrick, which measurement of length was said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his finger tip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is a paab."

"Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes." said Rose

"No, the correct answer is hats."

--

"Game room 6, which one is it?"

"Over here." said Lynda and she led the two men to the room they were looking for.

--

"San...Hazeldine."

"No the correct answer is San Chen."

--

The Doctor tried to sonic the hand scanner on the door "Stand back, let me blast it." said Jack

"You can't," said the Doctor "it's a vital combination."

--

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree 20?"

Rose hesitated for a few minutes "Reykjavik?"

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

Rose had lost, she was terrified of what was going to happen and it didn't help that Rodrick was gloating next to her, she just hoped that the Doctor would find her soon

--

Outside the Doctor was still trying to get in.

--

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link."

"I'm not meant to be here." Rose said

"You will be transported home with 1,600 credits."

"I need to find the Doctor." she shouted "He wouldn't just leave me."

"Thank you so much."

"This game is illegal, I'm telling you to stop!"

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor "Stop this game, I'm ordering you to stop this game."

The Anne Droid was speaking, but Rose wasn't listening "Watch out for the Anne Droid." Rose shouted to her husband "It's armed."

Rose ran from her podium, trying to get to her husband, but just before she could get near him, she was disintegrated.

The Doctor fell to the floor where she had been and shut down. He was devastated, his wife was gone... Suddenly someone grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him to his feet, he knew that the person was holding a gun to his head, but he didn't care. The man was saying something to him, but he wasn't even listening.

--

The three of them had been arrested, Jack and Lynda had been put in a cell and the Doctor was currently being searched "Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?"

The Doctor said nothing.

Soon the three of them were sitting side by side in the cell "Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone, he's just lost his wife." Lynda said, the man who had arrested the Doctor grabbed her face.

"I'm asking him." he turned back to the Doctor "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

The Doctor still said nothing.

They took mug shots of him and then put him back in the cell with Jack and Lynda "You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trail. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" The man headed out of the cell.

"Let's do it." said the Doctor, speaking for the first time since they had been in room 6.

Jack broke them out of the cell and the Doctor and Lynda walked out behind them. The Doctor shoved a guard into the wall and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, Jack grabbed his gun and the three of them left the cell. On the way out, Jack grabbed more guns.

The three of them entered the lift and headed to the top floor. The Doctor had Jack's gun and Jack had two guns.

--

The lift finally reached Floor 500. The Doctor and Jack exited. "Okay, move away from the desk." said Jack "Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear, stand to the side and stay there."

"Who's in charge of this place?" the Doctor asked. "This satellite is more than a Game Station"

"...79...80..."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" asked the Doctor "I want answers."

"All staff are reminded that..."

"She can't reply." said one of the men who worked on Floor 500. "Don't shoot."

"Don't be so thick." said the Doctor "like I was ever gonna shoot." he threw the gun at to the man. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir."

"You, what were you saying?"

"But, I've got your gun."

"Okay, so shoot me." said the Doctor "Why can't she answer?"

"She's...can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up."

"Thanks." said the man "Sorry. The Controller is linked into the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." the man answered "She was installed when she was five. It's the only life she's ever known."

"Doors sealed. We should be safe for about 10 minutes."

"Keep an eye on them." the Doctor told Jack

"What you were saying about the Game Station, I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorised transmats, encrypted 's been going on for years."

"Show me." said the Doctor

Jack was trying to get into a room

"You're not allowed in there Archive 6 is out of bounds." said a woman

Jack held up his guns "Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack opened the door. The Tardis was in the room behind the door. Jack smiled and took out his key. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and paused when he saw Rose's Jacket on the rail. He went to the monitor and his eyes widened when he looked at it. "What the hell?" After he had discovered what was going on, he headed to the Doctor and Rose's room to look for Emma, thankfully he found her right where her parents had left her. She was in her cot, crying, so he assumed his role of Uncle Jack and picked up the now screaming baby. She quietened a little, but not completely, so he took her out to her daddy

**Okay, there's chapter 20 for you. Now there are only seven chapters of this story left, I'm actually sad that it's drawing to its end, but never mind, I can always finish my other two Doctor Who stories as well as my cross over with Torchwood. Anyway, I'd better get chapter 21 up.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's chapter 21. Remember, there's now only 6 chapters remaining and one of them is the final author's note.**

"Solar flare activity in Delta. 015."

"If you're not holding us hostage then let us out." said the woman who had told Jack that Archive 6 was out of bounds. "The staff are terrified."

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day?"

"We're just doing our jobs."

"And with that sentence, you've just lost the right to even talk to me, now back off!" said the Doctor.

All of the screens in the room went blank "That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal. So this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Doctor..."

"Doctor?"

"Whatever it is, you can wait."

"I think she wants you."

"Doctor. Doctor. Where's the Doctor?" asked the Controller

The Doctor ran over to her "I'm here." he said

"Can't see." she said "Blind, so blind. All my life blind, all I can see is numbers. But I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Solar Flares hiding me, they can't hear me." she said "My Masters listen, but they can't hear me now. The sun is so bright."

"Who are your Masters?" asked the Doctor

"They wired my head, the names forbidden. They control my thoughts. My Masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions, but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you in the games, I knew you'd find me."

"My wife died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that!"

"They've been hiding. My Masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity. Hundreds and hundreds of years."

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong my Masters..."

"Who are they?" interrupted the Doctor

"But speak of you, my Masters, they fear the Doctor..."

"Tell me, who are they?"

The power came back on and the Controller could no longer speak. The Doctor turned to the others "When's the next solar flare?"

"Two years time."

"Fat lot of good that is!" said the Doctor

Jack came back "I've found the Tardis and Emma."

"We're not leaving now." The Doctor replied turning round when he heard the soft cries of his child. Jack gave Emma to him and she immediately stopped crying and snuggled into her father's arms.

"No, but the Tardis worked it out, you'll want to watch this." He moved the man out of the chair and the Doctor turned round. "Lynda could you stand over there for me, please?"

"I just want to go home."

"It'll only take a second." Jack said, grinning. "Could you stand in that spot? Quick as you can."

Lynda went and stood in front of the lift "Everybody watching?" Jack asked and without waiting for a reply he started a countdown "Okay, 3,2,1" he pressed a button and a beam came from the ceiling and struck Lynda.

"But you killed her." the Doctor said, sounding confused

"Oh?" asked Jack "Do you think?" He pressed another button and Lynda reappeared beside the Doctor

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"It's a transmat beam, not a disintegrator." Jack answered "A secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!"

The two of them had matching grins on their faces and they were so happy that they hugged one another being careful not to squash Emma, who now had one tiny fist round her father's leather jacket

--

Rose was lying on the floor unconscious, slowly she started to come round. At first she was confused, but then she saw something that scared her "No, it can't be..." She stood up quickly and backed away "You're dead." she said "I saw you die!"

--

"She's out there somewhere."

"Doctor!" said the Controller "Coordinates 5.6.1" He passed Emma to Jack and went to the computer

"Don't!" said the Doctor "The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"...434." said the Controller "No, my Masters, no, I defy you! Sigma 77...." she screamed as she was transmatted away.

"They took her." said the Doctor

--

Everyone on Floor 500 was gathered round Jack who was sitting at a computer trying to figure out the last numbers. "Use that." said the man "It might contain the final numbers." he handed Jack a small disk "I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice, thanks." said Jack "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." he held out his hand for the other man to shake, which he did.

"I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale." Jack said

"There's a time and a place." said the Doctor

"Are you saying that this whole setup's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back." answered the Doctor "Installing the Jagrafess 100 years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."

Jack handed the Doctor a remote thing and said "Click on this." The Doctor took it from him and did just that. When he did a screen appeared before them, it showed space. "The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system." Jack said

"There's nothing there."

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does." the Doctor explained. "Underneath the transmission there's another signal."

"Doing what?" asked Davitch

"Hiding whatever's out there." the Doctor answered. "Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanners. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible." He sat down and started to type "If I cancel the signal...." The Doctor looked up at the screen, there were now ships on it, several groups of ships.

The Doctor's face fell. 'It can't be them, it just can't be' he thought. "That's impossible." Jack said, unconsciously echoing his friend's thoughts. "I know those ships. They were destroyed."

"Obviously they survived." the Doctor said

"Who did?" asked Lynda "Who are they?"

"200 ships." said the Doctor "More than 2,000 onboard each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" asked Davitch

"Daleks." answered the Doctor

--

__

"Alert. Alert. We are detected."

"It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel. The female will stand. Stand!"

--

Suddenly the screen changed and what it showed almost made the Doctor's hearts stop, his wife was standing with a terrified look on her face that made him want to take her back to the Tardis and keep her safe but the thing that worried him was that she was surrounded by Daleks

__

"I will talk to the Doctor."

"Oh will you? That's nice." the Doctor said flippantly "Hello."

__

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not interfere."

"Oh really?" asked the Doctor "Why's that then?"

__

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No."

__

"Explain yourself."

"I said no."

__

"What is the meaning of this negative."

"It means no."

__

"But she will be destroyed."

"No, cause this is what I'm gonna do." the Doctor said "I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet and then I'm gonna save the Earth and then, just to finish I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the Sky."

__

"But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan."

"Yeah and doesn't that scare you to death?" said the Doctor "Rose."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you."

--

__

"The Doctor is initiating hostile actions. The Stratagem must advance. Begin invasion of Earth. The Doctor will be exterminated." said a Dalek.

Rose watched the Daleks prepare for war, she was scared now. She just hoped that the Doctor and Jack had a plan otherwise they were all dead.

**Okay, that's the end of Bad Wolf, the next chapter will be the first part of The Parting of the ways.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okat, here's chapter 22. Just a few more chapters to go.**

____

"You know the Doctor

. Y

_ou understand him. You will predict his actions."_

"I don't know!" said Rose "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

__

"Predict! Predict! Predict!"

"Tardis detected in flight."

"Launch missiles! EXTERMINATE!"

"You can't!" Rose shouted "The Tardis hasn't got any defences. You're gonna kill him." She was worried now, she just wanted to be back in the Tardis with the Doctor where there were no Daleks and where he was save. She was disgusted when a Dalek said

__

"You have predicted correctly."

--

The Doctor asked Lynda to look after Emma until they came back with Rose, which she agreed to.

--

The Doctor and Jack were in the Tardis, flying towards the Dalek Fleet, Jack had reconnected the Extrapolator and they were using it. "We've got incoming!" Jack said.

The lights dimmed. "The extrapolator's working." Jack said "We've got a fully functional force-field. Try saying that when you're drunk."

"And for my next trick." said the Doctor.

--

Rose could feel a breeze all around her, the Daleks were looking around for the source of the noise that accompanied the wind, Rose turned around as the Tardis began to materialise around her and a Dalek. Once they were inside the Tardis the Doctor shouted "Rose, get down!" She just stared at him "Get down, Rose!" She did as she asked, just in time as the Dalek began to try to exterminate the Doctor and Jack. Jack shot the Dalek and it blew up.

Rose got up and came out from behind the support that she was hiding behind. "You did it." she said to Jack.

The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Feel's like I haven't seen you in years." she said as she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"I told you I'd come and get you."

"Never doubted you."

"I did." the Doctor said "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Rose said as she pulled back a little and kissed him.

"You alright?" he asked when he pulled back

"Yeah." Rose answered "And you?"

"Not bad." the Doctor replied "Been better."

"Where's Emma?" she asked

"Back on the satellite." he answered "I didn't want her on the ship in case." Rose nodded.

Jack walked over to the two of them "Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh, come here." Rose said

"I was talking to him." Jack said cheekily "Welcome home." he hugged the girl who had become like his little sister in the year that he had known her.

"Oh!" Rose said "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You were lucky, that was just a one shot wonder." Jack said "Drained the gun of all it's power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

--

"You said they were extinct." Rose said to her husband "How come they're still alive?"

"One minute they're the biggest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said

"They went off to fight a bigger war." said the Doctor "The Time War."

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said

"I was there." said the Doctor "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. And now it turns out they died for nothing."

"There's thousands of them now." Rose said "We could hardly stop one. What are we gonna do?"

"No good standing round here chin-wagging." the Doctor said "Human race, you'd gossip all day." Jack grinned "The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go meet the neighbours."

"You can't go out there!" Rose shouted, trying to keep her husband alive.

The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor stood in the middle of the Daleks not far away from the Tardis door. The Daleks tried to exterminate him, but their laser beams hit something.

"Is that it?" the Doctor asked "Useless. Nil points!" he turned to Rose and Jack "It's all right, come on out." he told them "That force-field can hold back anything."

"Almost anything." Jack corrected.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that." the Doctor said "Thanks."

"Sorry." said Jack

The Doctor turned back to the Daleks. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld?" he asked "The Oncoming Storm. You might have removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in you DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me, how did you survive the Time War?"

__

"They survived through me."

**Okay, chapter 23 will be up ASAP**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Right, here's chapter 23 as promised, here we go. And have you noticed that I've got the rambling sorted out?**

The Doctor turned at the sound of a deeper Dalek voice and walked in the direction that it was coming from. Rose and Jack followed him like he knew that they would.

"Rose. Captain. This is the Emperor of the Daleks."

_"You destroyed us, Doctor."_

_said the Emperor_

_"The Dalek race died in your inferno. But my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."_

_"I get it..." the Doctor started"Do not interrupt!"_

_"Do not interrupt!"_

_"Do not interrupt!""I think you're forgetting something." the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's you!" the Doctor's voice got louder as he spoke. The Daleks backed away "Okie-doke." the Doctor said when h turned back to the Emperor "So, where were we?""We waited here, in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries past and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The bodies were filleted, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."_

_Rose had a completely disgusted look on her face (A/N: Like the one I'm wearing right now. I know that this is only a TV show but that sounds disgusting.)_

_"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." said the Doctor_

_"That makes them half human." Rose pointed out."Those words are blasphemy!"_

_"Do not blaspheme!_

_"Do not blaspheme!"_

_"Do not blaspheme!"_

_"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."The Doctor looked confused "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?""I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"_

_"Worship him!"_

_"Worship him!"_

_"Worship him!""They're insane." the Doctor said "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." he turned to the Emperor. "We're going.""You may not leave my presence."_

_"EXTERMINATE!"The Doctor entered the Tardis ignoring the shouts of EXTERMINATE that could be heard from outside. The Doctor leaned against the Tardis door with his head against the wood. Rose watched her husband from beside the console, she didn't know how to help him, so she stayed back and let him try to deal with this on his own._

_The Doctor eventually turned away from the door and walked over to his wife, when he reached her he pulled her into a hug and said into her hair "I thought I'd lost you back there." he said, referring to when she'd been on the Weakest Link_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"If we hadn't been in the Vortex we wouldn't be here...." he said but Rose cut him off._

_"It's not you're fault, have you got that?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good." she said as she kissed his cheek._

_"Let's go." Jack said and he started the Tardis, taking the three of them back to the Game Station._

_--_

_The Doctor walked out of the Tardis first "Turn everything up!" he ordered "All transmitters, full power, wide open, now! Do it!" As he spoke the Doctor walked towards the staff who were back at their computers at the front of the room and Jack followed him. Rose exited the ship after them and took her child from the other woman who was looking after her and hugged her close, breathing in her baby scent._

_"What does this do?" asked Davitch_

_"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." the Doctor answered. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"_

_"I tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our licence cause we stopped the programmes."_

_"And the planet's just sitting there." said the Doctor "Defenceless." He turned around and saw that Lynda "Thank you for looking after her." he said "But, you should leave."_

_"I wanna help." she said_

_"There weren't enough shuttles anyway or I wouldn't be here." said the female staff member. "We've got about 100 people stranded on Floor Zero."_

_--_

_"Oh, my God." said Davitch "The Fleet is moving. They're on their way!"_

_--_

_The Doctor was taking wires and all sorts of things out of the back of the unused computer terminals. "Dalek plan, big mistake, 'cause what've they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Come on, it's obvious! A great big transmitter. This station!" Jack looked confused "If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it? Anyone?"_

_"You've got to be kidding." Jack said_

_"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor said_

_"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked_

_"A Delta Wave." the Doctor agreed_

_"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked her husband_

_Jack answered instead "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain." Jack explained. "Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed."_

_"And this place can transmit a massive wave." the Doctor added "Wipe out the Daleks!"_

_"Get started and do it then!" said Rose and Lynda at the same time, the two women looked at each other and smiled._

_"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about three days. How long 'till the Fleet arrives?"_

_"22 minutes."_

**Right, chapter 24 will be up as soon as possible, and I plan to finish posting this tonight.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Right, here's chapter 24, you know I can't believe that this is nearing it's end, I mean, I know that I've finished it, but to actually get it posted in one night is a miracle. Anyway, on with the story.**

While Jack and the Doctor were trying to stop the Daleks, Rose took Emma back to the Tardis and put her back to bed, now that she had fallen asleep.

"We've now got a force-field, so they can't blast us out of the sky." Jack said "But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked

"They'll have worked it out at the same time." Jack answered "So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, 500. Now I can concentrate the extrapolator on the top six levels, 500 to 495. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who will they be fighting?" asked Davitch

"Us"

"What are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets." Jack answered "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open." Rose came back from the Tardis.

"There's five of us."

"Rose, love, you can help me." the Doctor said "I need all these wires stripping bare."

"Right, now there's four of us."

"Then lets move it." Jack said "Into the lift, isolate the lift controls"

Everyone split up, the two remaining members of staff went to the lift and Lynda went to the Doctor and Rose "Thank you for getting me out of there." she said

"You're welcome." the Doctor said "I couldn't let someone else die."

"I'm glad you saved me, cause now I can actually do something useful." she said "And I'm glad your family is ok."

"Thanks." the Doctor said "Go, help Jack." he shook her hand and she walked off.

Jack joined them "It's been fun." he said "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that." Rose said "The Doctor's gonna do it, just you watch him."

"Rose." Jack said he held her head in his hands "You are the little sister I never had and you're worth fighting for." he kissed her forehead. He went to the Doctor "I wish I'd never met you, Doctor." he said as he hugged his friend (I'm sorry for changing a classic scene, but I couldn't write it for laughing) "I was much better off as a coward." he stepped between the couple "See you in Hell."

Rose looked at her husband "He's gonna be alright, isn't he?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said and the two of them got back to work.

--

Jack was down on Floor 000. There were around 100 people in the room and they were all arguing. Jack stood on something to make himself seen but he knew that he wouldn't be heard over the din, so he raised his gun in the air and fired. That shut everyone up and they all turned to face him.

"One last time!" he shouted. "Any more volunteers? There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defence."

"Don't listen to him, there aren't any Daleks." said Rodrick. "The disappeared thousands of years ago."

A brunette woman joined Jack's group "Thanks." he said "As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor 494 and as far as I can tell, they'll head-up, not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying... then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound. Let's go."

Jack led his little group of people into the lift and headed up to Floor 494.

--

Rose and the Doctor were working on the Delta Wave "Suppose..." said Rose

"What?" asked the Doctor

"Nothing." Rose answered.

"You said suppose."

"No, I was just thinking." Rose said "I mean, obviously you can't, but you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"As soon as the Tardis lands, in that second I become part of events." the Doctor said "Stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be something like that."

"There's another thing the Tardis could do." the Doctor said "It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take it's course. We could go to Marbella in 1989."

Rose smiled "Yeah, but you'd never do that." she said

"No, but you could ask." said the Doctor "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good." Rose said

There was a bleeping sound "The Delta Wave's started building" The Doctor said "How long does it need?"

The two of them got up off of the floor and ran to the computer, the Doctor sat in the chair and Rose stood beside him. He read whatever was on the screen and he looked disappointed.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

The Doctor's head dropped down almost to his hands "Okay, it's bad." Rose surmised "How bad is it?"

The Doctor stood up suddenly "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" he praised and kissed her forehead "We can do it! If I use the Tardis to cross my own timeline.... Yes!"

He ran to the Tardis and Rose followed, he took out his key when he reached the door and unlocked it and then the two of them ran inside. He showed Rose a button to press and said "Hold that down and keep position."

"What's it do?""

"If I'm very clever, and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world." the Doctor answered "Or rip it apart."

"I'd go for the first one."

"Me, too." said the Doctor "Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" he ran out of the Tardis. He stopped and turned around, then took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Tardis.

--

Inside the Tardis, Rose was still holding the button. The Tardis suddenly started up "Doctor, what are you doing?" she shouted "Can I take my hand off? It's moving." She let go of the button and ran to the door "Doctor, let me out." she shouted whilst thinking 'I'm so going to kill him'

--

The Doctor watched as the Tardis disappeared taking his wife and daughter with it.

--

Rose was standing at the doors trying to open them when a hologram of the Doctor appeared _"This is Emergency Programme One." _the hologram said _"Rose, now listen, this is important." _Rose turned around. _"If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."_

"No!"

__

"And that's okay."

the hologram continued _"Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you and that's what I'm doing. _(AN: I'm saying that he recorded this right after the incident with the Slitheen in Downing Street and hasn't had a chance to make a new recording since.)

_The Tardis is taking you home."_

Rose walked up the ramp towards him "I won't let you!"

__

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning. Typical!"

the hologram said_ "But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do, let the Tardis die. Just let this ld box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years the years the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." _The hologram turned to look at her

_"Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."_

The hologram disappeared, leaving a devastated and confused Rose staring at the place where it had been moments before. "You can't do this to me." she said "You can't". As she knew that she was going home, she removed her wedding and engagement rings and put them on the chain that hung around her neck. She then ran to the console "Take me back!" she shouted "Take me back!" The Tardis stopped, she was home. "No!"

She ran to the door and opened it. She stepped out into the Powell Estate, not too far away from her mother's flat. She ran back inside the Tardis "Come on, fly." she said to the ship "How do you fly?" She tried flipping switches, pulling levers and pressing buttons, but nothing worked "Come on, help me!"

She gave up and went to check on Emma and then left the ship, she walked around the outside and leant against the side, fighting to hold back her tears.

Suddenly she heard Mickey's voice "I knew it!" he said "I was all the way down Clifton Parade and I heard the engines. I thought, 'There's only one thing that makes a noise like that.'"

Rose finally let the tears she had been fighting fall "What is it?" Mickey asked her as he hugged her

--

****

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes."

Jack said

**"There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"**

"She's not here." the Doctor replied

****

"Of all the times to take a leak!"

Jack said over the communication system

**"When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."**

"She's not coming back."

****

"What do you mean?"

Jack asked

** "Where did she go?"**

"Just get one with your work."

****

"You took her home, didn't you?"

Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Jack took a deep breath** "The Delta Wave."** he said **"Is it ever gonna be ready?"**__

"Tell him the truth, Doctor."

The Dalek Emperor said

_"There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand."_****

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."

__

"You would destroy Daleks and humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there." the Doctor said "The human race would survive in some shape or for,/ But you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

****

"You sent them home. They're save."

Jack said

**"keep working"**__

" But he will exterminate you!"

****

"Never doubted him, never will."

The Doctor grinned and stood up, he walked to the screen "Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, 'cause there's one thing I never worked out." the Doctor said "The words, 'Bad Wolf', spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How did you manage that?"

__

"I did nothing."

"Come on, there's no secrets now, Your Worship."

__

"They are not part of my design. This is the truth of God"

The Doctor was really confused, if the Daleks didn't spread the words through space and time, then who did? Were they friend or foe?

**Okay, there's only 3 chapters left, so I'm off to post the rest of this before my mum and dad get home, so that when they do I can go to bed, cause I've got to go to the shop tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Right, here's chapter 25.**

Rose was sitting in a chip shop with her mother and Mickey, they had dragged her there, she didn't want to be anywhere other than in the Tardis with her daughter "...And it's gone upmarket this place." Jackie was telling her daughter "They're doing little tubs of coleslaw now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical."

Rose was sitting staring out of the window, trying to block out the conversation "Have you tried the new pizza place on Minto Road?" Mickey asked Jackie.

"What's it selling?" Jackie asked

"Pizza."

"That's nice." Jackie said "Do they deliver?"

"Yeah."

Jackie looked at her daughter "Oh, Rose, have something to eat."

"200,000 years in the future he's dying and there's nothing I can do."

"like you said, 200,000 years, it's way off."

"But it's not, it's now." Rose said "That fight is happening right now. And he's fighting for us! For the whole planet! And I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me." Jackie said "God knows I've hated that man, but right now I love him and do you know why? 'Cause he did th right thing. He sent you back to me."

"What do I do every day, Mum?" Rose asked "What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed, is that it?"

"That's what the rest of us do." said Mickey

"I can't."

"Why, 'cause you're better than us?"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Rose shouted "But it was...It was a better life. I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life." she looked at Mickey "You know, he showed you, too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away! And I just can't...." she got up abruptly and ran out of the chip shop. She didn't stop running until she reached her bedroom on the Tardis. She went into the nursery to check on her daughter and found her sleeping as though nothing had happened.

--

"Right, Lynda, you are my eyes and ears." Jack said "When the Daleks get in, you can follow them on that screen and report it to me."

"Understood."

"They'll detect you." Jack told her "The door is made of hydra combinations, it should keep them out."

"Should?"

"It's the best I can do." Jack answered "How long till the Fleet arrives?"

__

"They accelerated."

Jack watched the Fleet approach, they were close now "This is it!" he said "Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war.

--

After checking that Emma was alright, Rose went outside and sat on a bench near to the Tardis. She was alone for a while, obviously her mother and Mickey had given her time to calm down before coming to find her, she was glad about that.

Mickey came to where she was a short time later "Why did you marry the Doctor?" he asked her

"Because I love him" she answered

"But he's an alien." Mickey argued

"I don't care." Rose replied, trying to end the conversation

"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about him." Mickey reasoned

"But how can I forget him?"

Mickey tried to get her to move on "You've got to start living your own life." he said "The sort of life he's never had, the kind of life you could have with me."

Rose wasn't listening to him any more, she had spotted something that could help her, she didn't know how it could help her, but she knew somehow that it could. The words Bad Wolf were graffitied on to the ground. She looked around, the words were everywhere "Over here, it's over here as well!" she ran over to the wall.

"That's been there for years." said Mickey "It's just a phrase, it's just words!" Mickey said

"I thought it was a warning." Rose said "Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and 200,000 years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"Yeah, but if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asked

Rose started to run "It's telling me I can get back." Rose shouted over her shoulder "The least I can do is help him escape!"

--

On Floor 499 of Satellite Five, Jack had set up a defence and he was there, leading everyone "Stand your ground, everyone." he said "Follow my commands. And good luck."

__

"You were right."

Lynda said

_"They're forcing the air lock on 494."_

Rose was back in the Tardis "All the Tardis needs to do is make a return trip." Rose said "Just reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it."

"The Doctor always said the Tardis was telepathic. This thing is alive, it can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?"

"We need to get inside it." Rose told him "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened. And there was this light and the Doctor said it was the heart of the Tardis. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do."

"Rose, if you go back, you're gonna die."

"That's a risk I've got to take." Rose told him "'Cause there's nothing left for me here."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open."

--

"Okay, activate internal lasers." Jack said "Slice them up."

One of the people on Floor 494 tried to activate the lasers, but failed

__

"Defences have gone offline." Lynda told Jack over the comms "The Daleks have overridden the lot."

The Daleks had reached the people defending Floor 494 and they all opened fire, but the bullets were absorbed by a force-field that was surrounding each Dalek. "You lied to me!" one of the women on 494 shouted over the comms "The bullets don't work!"

All of the people on Floor 494 were exterminated and the Daleks moved on to Floor 495.

--

Mickey had gotten a large chain and had attached it to the Tardis console and his mini. He got in the car, started the engine and pressed down on the accelerator, but he could tell that it wasn't working "Faster!" Rose shouted from inside the Tardis. He went faster, but noting happened

"It's not moving." Rose shouted

The mini failed.

--

__

"Jack, how are we doing?"

The Doctor asked

"495 should be good." Jack replied "I like 495."

Jack listened as the Daleks spoke to the Anne Droid _"Identify yourself."_

"You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye."

Jack heard the Daleks being disintegrated. "Yes!"

The Anne Droid had taken out three Daleks and was killed by a fourth.

--

Rose was sitting in the Tardis on the Captain's chair, her mother was standing next to her "It was never gonna work, sweetheart." Jackie said "And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up."

"Lock the door." Jackie told her "Walk away."

"Dad wouldn't give up." Rose said

"He's not here, is he?" Jackie said "And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't." Rose argued. "He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"We're never gonna know." Jackie replied

"Well, I know." Rose told her " 'Cause I met him. I met Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"The Doctor took me back in time and I met Dad."

"Don't say that."

"You remember when Dad died, there was someone with him?" Rose asked fighting back yet more tears, this time for her father "A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum, you saw her. Think about it. That was me. You saw me."

"Stop it!"

"That's how good the Doctor...."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie and she ran out of the Tardis and Rose let her tears fall, after Jackie left the Tardis, Emma began to cry. Rose dried her eyes and went to see her baby girl.

--

"Lynda, what's happening on Earth?" the Doctor asked

__

"The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just, er...gone.

--

"Floor 499, we're the last defence." Jack said "The bullet should work if you concentrate them on the Daleks' eyestalks. I've got the force-field at maximum, so Dalek firepower should be at it's weakest."

--

After Rose had seen to Emma's needs and put her back to sleep, she went in search of Mickey and found him standing outside the ship

"There's gotta be something else we can do."

"Mum was right." Rose said "Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away."

"I'm not having that." Mickey said "I'm not just having you give up now, no way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger," the two of them turned to see a recovery truck coming round the corner "something like that."

Rose grinned, her Mum was in the front seat driving the recovery vehicle. She got out and as she walked towards them she said "Right, you've only got this until 6:00, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked

"Rodrigo." she said "He owes me a favour. Never mind why. But you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas and it's exactly what he would have done." She tossed Mickey the keys for the truck "Now, get on with it before I change my mind."

--

The Daleks exited the life on Floor 499. "Open fire!" shouted Jack. Everyone on that Floor opened fire on the Daleks

"It's not working!" Davitch shouted

"Concentrate your fire." Jack shouted back "Eyestalk 2:00!"

They continued to fire.

__

"Eye vision is impaired! I cannot see!"

"We did it!" shouted the woman (whose name I still don't know.) She was killed by a Dalek

"No." said Davitch "No!" He climbed to the top of the barrier and shot at the Daleks over the top and he too was exterminated.

--

__

"I've got a problem."

Lynda told the Doctor over the comms

_"They've found me."_

"You'll be all right, Lynda." the Doctor told her "That side of the station's reinforced against meteors."

__

"Hope so."

she said

_"You know what they say about Earth workmanship."_

Lynda was killed

--

Jack was the last man standing between the Daleks and the Doctor "Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

--

The Doctor was still working

__

"Finish that thing and kill mankind."

**Right, the next chapter is the final chapter, I can't believe that I've gotten this finished in one night. Anyway, the next chapter will be up very soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, here's chapter 26, the final chapter of this part of the series.**

Rose and Mickey had now attached the chain to the back of the recovery vehicle and Mickey was now inside, trying to use it to open the Tardis.

"Keep going!" Rose shouted out to him

"Put your foot down!" Jackie shouted.

Mickey did just that, but it wasn't working "Faster!" Rose shouted

"Give it some more, Mickey!"

It was starting to work "Keep going!" Rose shouted.

"Come on! Come on!" Jackie yelled

"Keep going!"

"Give it some more!"

Finally the console opened, it was more likely that the Tardis opened it than Mickey as it didn't look like it was going to work...

Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis, the doors closed and the Tardis left the Powell Estate, returning to the year 200100 and to the Doctor and the Daleks

--

__

"Doctor!" Jack shouted over the comms "You've got 20 seconds maximum." he continued to shoot, he quickly ran out of bullets, so he tossed his big gun away and pulled out a pistol and used all the bullets in that too. He stood in front of the Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"I kind of figured that." The front Dalek shot Captain Jack Harkness and the three Daleks moved on to the Doctor.

--

The Doctor was finishing working on the Delta Wave, he looked at the device he had created "It's ready!" He looked up and found himself being surrounded by Daleks "You really wanna think about this." he said "'Cause if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

__

"I am immortal."

"Do you wanna put that to the test?"

__

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."

"I'll do it!"

__

"Then prove yourself, Doctor! What are you? Coward or killer?"

The Doctor placed his hands on the device, they shook, but he kept them there, in the end he removed them "Coward." he answered "Any day."

__

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me?" asked the Doctor "Am I becoming on of your angles?"

__

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."

"Maybe it's time" the Doctor closed his eyes, preparing for death.

__

"Alert! Tardis materialising!"

The Doctor opened his eyes and turned around, and watched as the Tardis appeared.

__

"You will not escape!"

The Tardis doors opened and a golden light almost blinded the Doctor, he stood in shock as his wife stood before him, her eyes were golden, just like the light in the Tardis.

"What have you done?"

"I looked into the Tardis." Rose answered in a voice that wasn't quite her own. "And the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the time vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

__

"This is the abomination!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek tried to kill Rose, but she stopped the ray with her hand "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words... I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this!" the Doctor said "You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!"

"I want you safe." Rose said "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

__

"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!"

"You are tiny." Rose told him "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

__

"I will not die! I cannot die!"

Rose or rather the Bad Wolf split the Daleks into atoms and their atoms into dust, all things Dalek died.

"Rose, love, you've done it, now stop." said the Doctor "Just let go."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life."

__

Jack was brought back to life as she said those words.

"But this is wrong!" the Doctor said "You can't control life and death!"

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and the night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you." the Doctor said "And it's my fault!"

"I can see everything." Rose said "All that is, all that was. All that ever could be."

The Doctor stood up. "That's what I see." he told her "All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head." she said

"Come here."

"It's killing me."

"I think you need a Doctor." He leaned down to his wife's height and kissed her, as he kissed her, he absorbed the power from her. When he pulled back, the power kept travelling from her to him, when he had absorbed it all, Rose lost consciousness and he lowered her gently to the floor. He stood up again and sent the power back into the Tardis. He smiled down at his wife and crouched down by her unconscious form. He touched her cheek with his hand and brushed her hair off of her face, then he kissed her forehead. He picked her up and carried her into the Tardis. Before he started the Tardis, he went to check on his daughter and make sure that she was aslee.

--

The Tardis was travelling through the time vortex, back to Rose's time. Rose woke up "What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Don't you remember?"

"It's like... There was this singing."

"That's right." the Doctor said "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home." Rose said "No, I wasn't. I was in the Tardis and...there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

"Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places." the Doctor said "Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses." they both laughed "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny!"

"Then why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this."

Rose stood up "You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again." the Doctor said "I might have two heads or no head! Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement! But it's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with." he groaned in pain and doubled up. Rose wanted to help him

"Doctor!"

"Stay away!" he told her.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no one's meant to do that.....Every cell in my body is dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now!" he told her "Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except... it means I'm gonna change...and I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go...."

"Don't say that!"

"Rose...before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic, love, absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" Rose shook her head slightly. The Doctor grinned at her "So was I." Suddenly he was surrounded by a bright light.

**Right, that was the final chapter and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger ending.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	27. Chapter 27 Author's note

****

Right, that's this story now complete.

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while and you got all of this at once, but I've had problems with the internet on my laptop, so I've had to use the house PC, I'm hoping that I'll be able to get it fixed soon, as my Dad promised to take it to my Uncle Jim

Now, if you want to know what happens next, then I suggest that you read 'My Version of the Christmas Invasion' which was the first Doctor Who fan fiction that I ever posted and then 'Getting to know you' Which is the third part of this series.

Very soon, when I've finished everything else that is, I'll be posting the fourth part of the series which will be entitled 'My Version of New Earth'. This will basically be a rewrite of that episode, but with Captain Jack Harkness and Baby Emma in it as well. That will be very interesting.

This series is one that could possibly go on forever. However, when I reach Doomsday, Jack will be leaving to shut down Torchwood! Anyway, I'd better go and finish one of the others now.

TTFN

****

Julie


End file.
